The College Years
by JustAGirl24
Summary: L, M, and G are going to college in San Fran. L and G Chapter 21 up! Finished!
1. And So, It Starts

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or the characters therein but Disney, if you let them come out to play I *swear* I'll have them home before the streetlights turn on.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lizzie McGuire, leaning against the wall behind her, straightened suddenly when she saw her best friend, Gordo, walk through the double gym doors.  
  
"Gordo," she scolded, "you're so late! What took you...." Trailing off, she noticed the way he was walking toward her and the look on his face. Shaking her head, she started walking to meet him. "Put too much into practice today, huh?" she asked sympathetically.  
  
"Mmm," he answered in agreement, shuffling with her towards the exit.  
  
"Gordo," she started, but was cut off by a roll of his eyes. "*Gordo*," she repeated, firmly. "Look at you, you're walking like a duck!" she said with a smile.  
  
"Funny," he replied with another roll of his eyes.  
  
"Oooh," she crooned. "Little Gordy Ordy got his Speedo in a twist?"  
  
"Shyaddup McGuire," he said, a little sullenly.  
  
"Oh, all right." He gave her an incredulous look. "What? I can be quiet!" Gordo just shook his head and chuckled a little, then winced.  
  
"Lizzie, I don't care what you do, as long as you get me back to my dorm so I can die in peace," he said with a groan.  
  
"C'mon Gordo, there's no peace in a university dorm," she teased. "I know! Come back to my apartment!" He gave her The Look. "Oh, come on, it'll be fun!"  
  
"Oh yes," he began sarcastically. "I can watch chick flicks with you and Miranda. We can ooh and ahh over Brad Pitt. And then, we can curl each other's hair and paint each other's toenails."  
  
"Silly Gordo," Lizzie began. "You don't have any hair to curl!" she said, reaching a hand up to rub his buzzed hair. "We can still do your toenails, though, if you'd like," she added with a smile.  
  
"I'll pass."  
  
"Oh fine," she said, feigning disappointment, then started in a placating tone. "Come over, Gordo; you can relax and we'll watch Gladiator or something like that. I'll even," she started in a tone of voice that one uses to tempt, "give you the Magic McGuire Massage."  
  
She noticed his ears perk up ever so slightly. "Well, when you put it like that..." he trailed off.  
  
"Yay!" she squealed, hugging him tightly.  
  
Gordo let out a strangled "Urgh!" and she let him go. "Heh... sorry... forgot about that Gordo."  
  
"Lizzie," he began.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Remind me again why I'm on the university swim team?"  
  
"Hmm..." she said, thinking. "Oh yeah. The full ride scholarship, duh!"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Pretty sure. Though maybe it's because you like parading around in a Speedo?"  
  
"Oh yeah. The Speedo. That's what I'm in it for."  
  
"Gordo?" Lizzie began.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You're so cute when you're sarcastic." Then she turned and smiled at him, her hair flipping behind her. Gordo stopped still, stunned.  
  
Now, some moments cause epihpanies the likes of which have never been seen. The death of Martin Luther King, Jr. inspired more people than ever during the Civil Rights movement; Bill Clinton getting a b.j. in the White House made more than a few governors and senators zip up their pants in fear; but for David Zephyr Gordon, seeing Lizzie McGuire smile and execute a perfect hair flip was an epiphany in and of itself... and one that was as dangerous as it was exhilarating.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Well, what do you think so far? I'm not so sure about it, but... oh well. I persevere! :) Click that little review button, tell me what I need improvement on, tell me what you liked, what you hated, ideas where I should take it, anything! I want to make it clear that while this story is gonna delve into L/G territory REAL quick, I am not planning on writing any scenes o' luuuuuv. This is my first fanfiction, although I've written fiction for English classes in high school. Erm... yeah. So I guess I can't say this is my first story, but you get the general idea. I realize it's a little vague so far, but I plan on explaining the history MUCH BETTER in the next chapter, which should be out in the next day or so. Thanks for reading! 


	2. The Apartment

Author's Note: First of all, I really want to thank all the people who reviewed. You guys rock!  
  
baibiivenus: No review is every sucky! I'm glad you like it, it's gives me a warm fuzzy feeling... :)  
  
LizzieC: I'm so glad you like my story! This chapter took a little longer than I expected, but here it is!  
  
writer-always-n-forever: Wow, thanks for the compliments! I know what you mean about his hair... I think that is the best thing about Gordo! It makes him so cute... But I had to do it, I swear! :)  
  
Now that I've finished that, on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After getting into Lizzie's junky rust-with-white-patches VW Rabbit*, they set off for Lizzie's apartment. She glanced over at Gordo, taking in his baggy faded blue sweatpants and holey t-shirt, then faced forward again to the road. Gordo caught her glance, but didn't say anything, watching as she popped the latest Justin Timberlake album into her CD player. Shortly, pop-y tunes were blasting out of her speakers and anyone looking through the windows would have thought that Lizzie was having a seizure as she bounced up and down in her seat and sang along at the top of her lungs. Gordo turned to look at her; she was so enthusiastic about everything she liked, and definitely not ashamed of the fact she liked Justin Timberlake at the age of 20. He just shook his head and looked out the window with a smile, watching the night pass by. After about 15 minutes, they pulled into the apartment parking lot, where Lizzie shared a two-bedroom with her other best friend, Miranda Sanchez. Gordo and Lizzie got out of the car and started walking--well, Gordo shuffled--towards the entrance.  
  
"Oh no," he whispered, coming to a halt in front of the entrance.  
  
"What?" Lizzie asked, confused.  
  
"I have to climb the stairs, don't I?" he whimpered, hanging his head.  
  
"Ohhhh," Lizzie said sympathetically. "Yeah, I guess you do." At his groan, she hurried to add, "But it's only to the second floor! Come on, you'll survive," she said encouragingly.  
  
"No, you don't understand. I won't. I swear."  
  
"Come on, Gordo," she said, linking her arm through his after unlocking the front entrance. "I'll be right beside you; it'll be like a piece of cake!"  
  
::grumblegrumble:: pause ::grumblegrumble::  
  
She tickled the underside of his chin. "You're being a drama queen," she teased. "And you'll survive," she finished authoritatively, and half-pulled him inside the door.  
  
"I'm *not* being a drama queen," he argued half-heartedly as they started up the stairs.  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
"I'm not!" he protested. They were at the first landing  
  
"I know."  
  
He paused. "You're doing the thing," he accused.  
  
"What thing?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him. They'd reached her floor.  
  
"You're doing the thing, the thing where you do that thing, where you pretend to agree with me and really don't and it's just like *my* mom does and *your* mom does and I think *every* girl does!"  
  
"This is true," she admitted. "But look, here we are at my door, and I kept your mind off the stairs, didn't I?" she laughed, hazel eyes sparkling.  
  
"...."  
  
"I know. You hate it when I'm right."  
  
"You're very rarely right," he poked at her.  
  
She laughed along with him as she unlocked the door to her apartment, pushing it open.  
  
*Think the smallest car you've ever seen in your life. Smaller than a VW Bug. About the size of a telephone booth, and it's meant to sit FIVE PEOPLE.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note (again): Wow, you're still here? Thanks for reading! I hope you're liking it. If you are or if you aren't, let me know! Tell me what you'd like to see happen in the story, and if I think it's a pretty cool idea, I'll add it in. (Hey, I'll even give you credit!) I'm kinda flying by the seat of my pants with this story... you know, wherever the wind may take me. Leave a review, a critique, even a flame or two. I like to know that this story is read, it makes me want to write more! 


	3. Are You Ready?

Author's Note: A HUGE thank you to all the people who reviewed. You guys are so awesome! My head can hardly fit through the door anymore... :)  
  
Lizzie C: Hmm... new characters? It's an idea, and one I hadn't thought of. I'll have to think about that! Thanks for your great review!  
  
liz3386: Wow! I feel so... wanted. :) Believe me, I absolutely love Adam Lamberg's hair. I am the biggest sucker for curly hair on guys, it is so adorable.... I'm thinking he'll get it back at some point, at least in a flashback! :) I'm so glad you like my story. I love reading stories with humor in them. My opinion is this: If you can't laugh at life, what's the point of living? I'm always cracking jokes and making sarcastic comments, so it's natural for me to just write that way. BTW, I took your advice, and here's the next chapter. ;)  
  
starcraze: I'm with you on that, I'm not sure where it's going either... :-D All I know, is that I'll do my best to make the ride entertaining.  
  
Now, if everyone's ready, you have before you, I believe, my longest chapter yet by far.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As Lizzie and Gordo stepped inside the apartment she reached for the light switch, illuminating the small front room. A relieved Gordo laid down on the overstuffed leather couch, which had been a gift from Lizzie and Miranda's parents for the special occasion of finally having their own place. A glance around showed an older TV in relatively good condition with a battered VCR to go along with it; two mismatched chairs, one dark green and the other burgundy, were placed on either side of the couch; and a chipped coffee table sat in the middle of the small area, littered with magazines.  
  
"Well Gordo," Lizzie began. He barely cracked open an eye to glance at her. "I'm gonna change into my pajamas *and*," she added, before he could get anything out from his already-open mouth, "get that red toenail polish you love so much," she finished with a grin.  
  
"Whatever McGuire," he murmured. "You ain't painting my toenails."  
  
"Oh aren't I?" Lizzie said to herself, turning to go to her bedroom.  
  
Meanwhile, on the couch, Gordo threw an arm over his eyes, trying to block out the mental image of Lizzie in her pajamas. She would look so cute, like she was six again and bringing Mr. Snuggles over to his house for a sleep-over. He shook his head, and began to lightly doze.  
  
In her bedroom, Lizzie started throwing off her clothes while she headed to the dresser next to her bed. Reaching in the top drawer, she started rummaging around for a set of jammies. Hmm, she thought. Where were those green... aha! she thought triumphantly, as she pulled out a stretchy lime green tank top with matching pants and pulled them on. Then she walked over to the shelf where she kept a scanty collection of video tapes. Hmm... what would Gordo be able to stand? 'Sleepless In Seattle'? Hardly. She kept looking. Maybe... yeah, there it was. *Their* movie. Tucking 'The Princess Bride' underneath her arm, she grabbed the bottle of massage oil off of her desk. Poor Gordo, she thought. He'd really hurt himself at practice today. Lizzie thought back to ninth grade, when he'd decided to try out for the high school swim team...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lizzie and Mirand just stared at Gordo, jaws hanging to about their knees.  
  
"You're *what*?" they asked together.  
  
"Trying out for the swim team," Gordo answered defensively.  
  
"Hold on," Miranda said. "You. Swim team."  
  
"Yes. Me. Swim team," he answered in an exasperated tone.  
  
"*You*. *Swim team*."  
  
"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer," Gordo stated, quite miffed. "Don't you guys think I can do it?" he asked, a pleading glint in his eyes.  
  
"Of *course* you can do it!" Lizzie hurried to say. "It's just that... well--" and here she looked at Miranda for some sort of help.  
  
"--We've just never seen you demonstrate any interest in swimming. I mean, you're always saying you don't want to conform, to be your own person, and you're joining the *swim* team," Miranda rushed out.  
  
"Well..." Gordo trailed off. "I was at the community pool the other day and the guys' swim coach was there and he saw me swimming. He came up to me and asked if I was going into high school, and if maybe I was interested in joining."  
  
Miranda and Lizzie looked at each other for a moment, then back at Gordo.  
  
"I guess I'd never really thought about being on the swim team, but he made it sound like such a good idea...."  
  
"Well then," Lizzie began slowly, "I think you should do it, if it's something you want to do."  
  
Gordo's expression brightened a bit. "I think it'll be really exciting! I figure, it's high school. It's time to do something different, you know?"  
  
Miranda gave a wicked grin. "Let's go shopping for your Speedo, then."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lizzie remembered that day so clearly. It had been two weeks before the start of high school, and Miranda had come home just a few days before that. It had been the best summer of her life, she'd thought at the time. She smiled, shaking her head. Lizzie left her room to head back to the living room, where she found Gordo sprawled out on her couch, an arm over his eyes. Poor guy, she thought. He must be really tired, on top of it all. Struck by a sudden idea, she set down her things on the coffee table and ran across the room, launching herself on the couch, right at the very end where his feet were resting.  
  
Gordo quickly pushed himself upright. "Whu--?" he spluttered, then gathered his wits. "Lizzie..." he growled threateningly while she giggled at the end of the couch. "Argh!" he said, flopping back down. "You are so dead when I'm able to get off this couch," he threatened jokingly.  
  
"Then that gives me plenty of time to get a visa and move to Europe," she teased back.  
  
"Touche," he answered, and both fell quiet for a few moments.  
  
"Well," Lizzie started, getting up off the couch and rummaging behind it. "Aha! Found it!" she cried as she pulled out an old quilt and spread it on the floor, along with a throw pillow from the couch. "Come over here and let me have my wicked way with you Mr. Gordon," she joked. Oh Lizzie, he thought, if only you knew....  
  
With a pain-filled groan, Gordo rolled off the couch and crawled the few feet to the blanket, flopping onto his belly while Lizzie laughed at him.  
  
"Come on Gordo," she said. "You have to take off your shirt."  
  
"But that means I have to sit up," he whined.  
  
"Ohhhh, poor baby."  
  
"Just once, McGuire, go through a SAN FRANCISCO STATE UNIVERSITY SWIM PRACTICE and then tell me how you feel, 'kay?" he shot back, sitting upright. Lizzie just grinned at him. Muttering something under his breath she figured she'd rather not know, he began pulling the shirt over his head.   
  
Any entertaining comebacks she might have responded with immediately left her brain as she just stared at the ever-increasing expanse of bare chest she was seeing. Damn, she thought, if that's what swimming does every guy in the world should think about joining.... Her thoughts trailed off as the shirt came completely off over his head, and she concentrated on her microwave. Okay Lizze, she thought to herself, pull it together. This is *Gordo* and he does *not* want you staring at him like that. She took a deep breath and smiled at Gordo again, who was looking at her a little oddly.  
  
"You know the drill," she said, still smiling. "Lay down on your stomach." Gordo did as he was told, cushioning his head on the pillow and drifting into that hazy semi-concious state he'd been in earlier. This is gonna be so great, he thought. Not only a massage, but a massage from Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, and he hadn't gotten one from her since before she decided to go to school for massage therapy. He could think of worse ways to spend his Friday evening....  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Minds out of the gutter, people, it ain't going there! :) Okay, it's almost midnight and I need to hit the hay. Gotta be up at 7 to go to work. (Ah, the joys of 'adult' life.) So this might not be the best place to stop, but I've got to. Sorry! Please don't forget to review, I love reading them! 


	4. Memories, And Not The Cats Kind Neither

Author's Note: WOW! I just keep getting more and more reviews... This is so cool! Thanks, you guys are great! I really feel like my story is being read! ::sob:: I have *repeat reviewers*, you guys! My life has meaning... :)  
  
liz3386: Wow, what a long review! That deserves a long answer.... :-D Yeah, Gordo is definitely his own person. I loved the Rat Pack episode... Gordo is definitely one of those guys who can pull of the slightly-odd-but-classy. :) Lizzie and/or Miranda setting him up... hmm... I really like that idea and might add it into my story! As for the realistic aspect of it, duh ;) Gordo wuv Lizzie. Lizzie wuv Gordo when she gets her head out of her butt. :) But I'm sure, at some point or another, one of them will or would have tried, if Lizzie McGuire were real life. But believe me, I am thinking about where this story is going *all the time*, so have no worries in that regard!  
  
LizzieC: Thanks for another review! I'm glad you like my story, that is so cool to hear.  
  
Angelique: Hey, thanks for leaving a message!  
  
Kirsty: I agree, Lizzie and Gordo are way cute together! They're totally meant to be. Erm... even if they're only in eighth grade... Anyway, I'm glad you're reading the story, and it's so great that you like it! I'm glad you think I'm doing the characters justice... I'm trying really hard to!  
  
Lara: Wow, two reviews from you! How nifty... That is so freaky about you and your sister! Way, *way* freaky. :) Aren't the teeny-bop little sisters great for when you want to see movies you know are for people younger than you? She gives me the greatest excuse, and we always have a great time... :) I'm sorry for being so evil! So as an 'I'm Sorry', here's the next chapter out, as quick as I could! P.S. Of *course* I absolutely *loved* the end of The Lizzie McGuire Movie! How could I not? hee hee... :-D  
  
littlebean: Thanks for the compliments!  
  
Now on with the show! Hope you enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lizzie poured some of the oil onto her hands, rubbing them together to warm it up. Straddling his hips, she began at his tailbone and started running her hands up his back in long, firm strokes, slowly settling into the familiar pattern. She loved doing this, and had ever since tenth grade when her mom had bought her a 'How-To' massage book as one of her birthday presents. She remembered the hopeful, every-so-slightly sneaky look on her mother's face (probably hoping to reap some benefits, Lizzie thought with a smile) as she'd torn open the paper....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well?" Jo asked expectantly.  
  
"Ummm..." Lizzie trailed off. What could she say? A *book*? Her mom got her a freaking *book* for her birthday? But she'd really wanted those cute hip huggers at the mall.... Lizzie looked up just in time to see the crestfallen look on her mom's face. "I love it!" Lizzie said with feigned excitement. "I never even thought of learning how!" At the brightened expression on Jo's face, Lizzie heaved a sigh of relief. *That* had been close...  
  
"That's so great, honey!" Jo said with a smile. "One of my girlfriends said her daughter loves learning this kind of thing, and I thought you might like it too! Oh!" she exclaimed, running behind the couch to pull out a gift bag, "I got these for you too! I saw them at the mall, and I knew you'd love them!" Jo said excitedly.  
  
Lizzie was very relieved. Finally, a *good* birthday present. She took the bag from her mother and tore out the tissue paper on top excitedly, gasping at the jeans she saw in the bag. Yes! Just the ones she'd wanted! And right underneath it the cutest red top and a sparkly belt to go with it.... She gave her mom a big hug.  
  
This was without a doubt, she thought, the best birthday she'd had in a long time....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Little did I know, Lizzie thought wryly. The shirt had faded after a few month; there had been more glitter around her room than on her belt; and she was too tall for the jeans by the end of the school year. But that book had given her more direction and thought about her future than anything else ever had. Shaking her head a little to clear the memories, Lizzie moved to one side and began making short chopping motions on Gordo's back, listening to the sharp, satisfying thuds. She remembered the last time she'd done this for Gordo. Had it really been almost two years ago...?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Gordo, what are you doing to yourself?" Lizzie asked in a concerned voice as Gordo stepped out of the gym doors. It was 10 freaking o'clock! she thought to herself. On a Friday night, no less!  
  
"Lizzie," a frazzled Gordo began to explain (for the fiftieth time, he thought), "the California State Swim Championships are in *one week*. I've *gotta* be practicing as much as I can! Scouts from a lot of different colleges are gonna be there!"  
  
"Well I realize that, Gordo, but you're gonna kill yourself at the rate you're going," she said gently.   
  
"Don't worry," he said with a groan, "I think I'm already living on borrowed time."  
  
"That bad?" she asked sympathetically, and gave him a hug at his nod. "You're easily the best swimmer in the school... you're gonna do great and those scout guys are gonna be so impressed!" she finished encouragingly.  
  
He glanced over at her shyly. "You really think so?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"'Course I do," she answered with a grin. "You're like a *fish*, Gordo!" They laughed together. Since starting swimming in ninth grade, Gordo had proved remarkably gifted and had, by his senior year, even broken some Hillridge High School records. "Come on," Lizze said suddenly. "Let's go over to your house and watch a movie, and I'll give you a nice back rub so you can actually *function* tomorrow."  
  
"Stop twisting my arm, Liz," Gordo joked. "Anyway, you sure you want to do that? You've already spent most of the night waiting around to give me a ride home; don't you have anywhere else you want to go?"  
  
"Well, my hot date cancelled," Lizzie said with a wink. Then she grinned. "I've already wasted most of my night on you, might as well finish what I started," she teased him. "Besides, don't you want me around?" Insert pouty lower lip and big wet puppydog eyes.  
  
Gordo had to cave... like it was that hard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lizzie smiled at the memory. It had become something of a tradition with them in the years since she'd gotten that book; Gordo would (as always) put 110% into his swimming, and Lizzie would fix him up... as well as she could, anyway. Then they'd sit back and watch 'The Princess Bride' and laugh at the jokes they'd heard a hundred thousand times, and Lizzie would always cry when Buttercup found out that Westley had been killed, then clutch Gordo's arm while she stared at the screen with sparkling eyes when she was reunited with her True Love.  
  
And as she recalled, Gordo had finished first in the 100M butterfly stroke, setting a new state record and attracting the attention of *several* university scouts.  
  
Moving up, Lizzie started kneading the back of Gordo's neck, the short, stubbly hair there tickling her palms every once in awhile. This was what she hated about swimming season, she thought. Gordo would get a buzz cut every year at the beginning of the season, getting a trim every three weeks until the end. She sighed; Gordo had had that curly mop of brown hair since they were babies. It was one of his defining characteristics. She'd been so sad the first time he'd cut it off....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miranda and Lizzie stared at Gordo, dumbfounded for a few seconds. Then they turned to look at each other for a long moment.  
  
"*GORDO*?!?!" they shreiked in unison.  
  
"Yeah..." he said sheepishly, running his hand over his head. His *NEARLY BALD* head, Lizzie noted sourly.  
  
Miranda regained her wits first. "*What* did you do to your *hair*?" she wailed.  
  
"I... um... cut it..." he stammered.  
  
"Well we can see that," Miranda started, "but *why* did you cut it?"  
  
"Well, it makes you faster in the water," Gordo explained. Both girls raised their eyebrows.  
  
"Uh, Gordo, hello, isn't that what the *swim cap* is for?" Lizzie asked a little sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, McGuire, it is, but this works better, and I'm really serious about doing better in my swimming," Gordo answered, starting to get defensive.  
  
Miranda, sensing the sparks were about to fly, hurriedly said, "We're sorry Gordo. It's just so... different." Lizzie nodded in agreement. "*But* we both really admire that you're so dedicated to your swimming. And it... doesn't look that bad. You look really good, actually. Can't keep hiding that handsome face behind your hair forever," she'd joked, punching him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
At that, Gordo had smiled, and neither Lizzie or Miranda mentioned it again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
High school had been good, Lizzie thought with a smile. But college, she decided, was even better. Not that she was really going to *college*. More like vocational training. But whatever, she was living in SAN FRANCISCO with Gordo and Miranda, sharing an apartment with the latter and living 15 minutes away from the former. Did life get any better than this? Miranda was working towards a degree in fashion design and had already begun attracting the attention of her teachers at SFSU; Gordo was working toward his dream of being a director and learning everything he could, while swimming on the university team; and Lizzie was attenting the *very* prestigious Samuel T's Massage Therapy School. The three had sworn to be friends forever, and to never lose touch... and what better way to do that than go to school together in the big city?  
  
Lizzie started rubbing his long arms with short, circular strokes, being sure to cover them from shoulder to fingertips. Gordo had gotten so tall in high school....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Miranda," Lizzie whispered to her best friend while they were standing at her locker.  
  
"Ummm, yeah?" Miranda inquired.  
  
"Have you noticed how *tall* Gordo's getting?" she asked, thinking she kinda sounded like a dork.  
  
"Err..." Miranda scratched her head, then her head snapped up and her eyes widened. "Wow, Lizzie," Miranda whispered. "You're right!"  
  
Lizzie looked behind her shoulder to where Miranda was looking to see Gordo walking towards them, easily an inch or two taller than most of the guys around him. Lizzie barely came up to his chin, she'd noticed the day before, and she was 5'8"!  
  
"Then again," Miranda continued, "we *are* in eleventh grade... it was bound to happen sooner or later," she finished with a shrug.  
  
"Remember how he always thought he'd be short forever?" Lizzie half-asked with a smile.  
  
"Yeah... guess he didn't have anything to worry about though, huh?" Miranda joked.  
  
Lizzie just smiled and shook her head. "Guess he didn't," she agreed softly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gordo had stopped growing at 6'2"... while Lizzie and Miranda had both stopped at 5'9". And in the process, Gordo had turned into the human vaccuum, eating everything in sight, Lizzie remembered fondly. Hmm, she thought as her tummy started grumbling. Speaking of eating....  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Okay, really long chapter done, hoping it explains some stuff about their past and why they're where they are now. Keep the reviews coming, I feel all sparkly inside and stuff... :-D I think the ending's kinda lame, but if I don't end it now I'm gonna be writing this chapter for a long time. And it's 1 a.m., and I have to be up at 7 a.m. (again) for that whole 'real job' thing. THE MAN IS BRINGING ME DOWN!! ::ahem:: Nevermind the outburst. More to be put out soon! 


	5. What If?

Author's Note: Okay, people, I'm dead serious: I am *so* feeling the love!  
  
dramaqueen214: I'm so glad to hear that I'm not the only post-middle schooler who's geeked about Lizzie McGuire. I swear, it must have this huge underground late-teen/early-twenties following. Oh, if only Disney knew, eh? BTW, your niece probably thinks you are the coolest aunt ever! I know I would... :)  
  
liz3386: Another one of my repeat reviewers! You are always providing great feedback, I love to see it in my mailbox! I'm glad you like what I'm doing... I want people to read it after all! I made the last chapter so much from Lizzie's POV because I wanted the flashbacks to be from her POV. As you see, this chapter focuses more on things from Gordo's POV. I'm trying to keep it even, they're both such interesting characters to write from their perspectives!  
  
LizzieC: Girl, you are so awesome. Your constant reviews are great to see! I'm glad you're still reading!  
  
HAA: Thanks a lot!  
  
starwatcher31: Thank you! I hate confusing flashbacks, so I'm trying to make mine as easy as possible to understand. I used to have a job that I'd go to at 2 p.m. and get out at midnight... ugh! I can completely empathize. I used to be such a night owl, too, so this job is really hard for me to be responsible with. :) Anyway, it's good to know I've got one more person hooked! haha...  
  
MsJML: Wow, thanks! And two reviews, too...! I'm trying to write something that isn't *too* overdone... I mean, let's face it, it's hard to write a *really* original plot. And don't worry, you can join my support group for that Gordo problem. ;) My little sister and I were really really talking to the movie towards the end... "LIZZIE, GORDO WUV YOU!!!" and such things. Apparently, she listened to us all, though, right? heh heh heh... :)  
  
And now, back to the story....  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
With a final stroke up his spine, Lizzie stood up and started heading for her kitchen.  
  
"You hungry, Gordo?" Lizzie asked from the kitchen. Not getting an answer, she repeated her question more loudly. Still no answer. So she headed back to the front room to see... Gordo still sprawled on the floor. She rolled her eyes and crouched down to poke him in the stomach with her finger... and quickly found herself staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Gordo," she began warningly. "Was that *really* neccessary?" she asked through clenched teeth.  
  
Now, a prudent man would say no. A prudent man would apologize profusely. A prudent man--  
  
"Yep!"  
  
--Would *not* give that answer. Obviously, not a prudent man. Ah well.  
  
Lizzie narrowed her eyes and looked over at him lying next to her with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Someone is obviously in a better mood," she stated wryly.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Is someone willing to give more than one-word answers?" she inquired.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Is someone willing to choose between eating and one-word answers?" she threatened jokingly.  
  
"Hmm...." Gordo thought. No contest, he decided. "Want some help?" he asked, giving her a winning smile.  
  
"Sure," Lizzie relented.  
  
"What're we making?" he asked.  
  
"Mmm... not sure yet," Lizzie admitted. "You have your pick of poor-college-student food: ramen noodles, spaghetti, or rice."  
  
"Spaghetti."  
  
"Good choice."  
  
~*~  
  
An hour later, after the spagetti was eaten, Gordo and Lizzie were both sitting on the leather couch, well into 'The Princess Bride'. Gordo glanced over at Lizzie, who was watching the TV with wide eyes and a trembling lower lip. He knew exactly what she was thinking: Would Westley reveal himself in time? Would Buttercup follow anyway? And would Westley deliver the really cheezy and yet really *really* romantic 'Death cannot stop True Love. All it can do is delay it for awhile'? Yes, yes, and *definitely* yes, Gordo thought with satisfaction as the events unfolded and Lizzie clutched his arm tighter and tighter. She was so cute, he thought. She always did the same things when they watched this movie together, and she always wondered what the outcome would be *this time*. He'd asked her about it one time. It had been eleventh grade, and not that he *really* minded, but he was just so curious....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Lizzie," Gordo started as the ending credits began to roll.  
  
"Hmm?" she answered from her seat on the couch next to him.  
  
"We've seen this movie a hundred times. You know exactly what's going to happen and who's going to say what, and yet every time you watch this movie, it's like you think it's gonna change on you at the last minute or something," Gordo said. "Why is that?"  
  
Lizzie worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "That's just it, Gordo," Lizzie whispered, her eyes wide. "What if it *did* change and Buttercup was all alone, and Westley never came to her rescue, and...." she stopped and saw the smile on his face. "You think I'm stupid," she muttered, her face turning red.  
  
Gordo disagreed. "I think you're enchanting," he half-whispered. Lizzie blushed and looked away.  
  
"I think about what-ifs all the time, Gordo," she admitted, looking at him again with an expression of... longing? he wondered. Nahhh... Lizzie wasn't into him that way... right? "Like what if..." and she trailed off, leaning closer to Gordo.  
  
Time slowed as Gordo watched her beautiful face inch slowly closer to his. He'd been just about to lean forward that last inch, when...  
  
"David!" he heard his mother call from the kitchen. Obviously, she and his father had just gotten home from their seminar. He watched in dismay as Lizzie jerked her head back, eyes flying wide open in horror. She'd been about to kiss him, he thought, and now look at her. Horrified by the thought! Before he could open his mouth to say anything to her, to reassure her it was okay, he hadn't taken it seriously (even though it had almost meant the world), she was pulling on her light jacket and heading for the door with a fake smile on her face, giving him a quick goodbye and then she was gone.  
  
Neither one of them had mentioned that night again....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gordo shook himself from his thoughts as the grandpa said 'As you wish'. Lizzie stood up from the couch and stretched her arms toward the ceiling which hitched her pajama top up just a bit. Gordo didn't want to help himself... he just stared. Then her arms came down and she flashed him a smile as he jumped guiltily.  
  
"Wanna watch another movie?" Lizzie asked  
  
"Uh... yeah," Gordo agreed, still a little frazzled. "Which one?"  
  
"Hmm." Lizzie tapped her chin with one finger. "How about Gladiator? There's a big, tough, manly movie for you," she teased with a grin.  
  
"Sure," Gordo answered with a smile. "I haven't seen it in ages. And," he added, "there's a big, tough, manly man for you to drool over."  
  
"You or Russel Crowe?" she asked mischieviously, then headed for her room to get the movie without waiting for an answer.  
  
Boy, thought Gordo. She was gonna be the death of him....  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: Yay, fifth chapter done and over with! Now, you know y'all gotta review again, so just press the button and tell me what you think. Later! 


	6. The Couch

Author's Note: I am very weirdly (but in a good way) surprised at how well this story is going over. I had an original poem I posted, like, two years ago that got a total of five reviews over the space of a year, and I get that in a day now, and I just think it's the coolest thing! Keep petting my ego, people! :-D  
  
Lara: Good to hear from you again! Agreed, Lizzie and Gordo are quite possibly the cutest couple ever. Really it's all Gordo, because he is so frickin' adorable. I want a pocket-sized model. Know where I can find one...?  
  
LizzieC: Another one from ya! How snifty... :) Hey, better late than never, right? And the suspense is what keeps you guys coming back... or something like that.... ;)  
  
liz3386: Haha, thanks! I liked the Russel Crowe line, too, I have to admit, even if it's patting myself on the back... :-D Anyway, even if I *thought* you were ragging, I've been asking for critiques at the end of almost every chapter! But your comments are *always* useful and insightful, I want you to know I think that. Thank you thank you thank you!  
  
Lizfan28: Wow! Rocks your socks, eh? Cool! Thanks!  
  
dramaqueen214: You've never seen 'The Princess Bride'? If you haven't, you need to go rent it. Like, now, seriously. And I have another question... Where is everyone hearing that Disney is cancelling Lizzie McGuire? It just doesn't seem to make sense to me. They're giving Hilary Duff a singing career; they just spent alot of money on filming and advertising a major motion picture; and a line of clothing was just introduced at the Limited, Too last Fall. Don't companies coninue series that are doing well? I really don't see why they'd cancel it, so like I said, where's everyone hearing this?!?!  
  
littlebean: Thanks! I'm slowly beginning to think that the *majority* of Lizzie McGuire viewers are older... hm.... Interesting thought, eh? :) Thank you for the compliments! I write what I like to read, and I hate reading stories that don't make sense, or too many things just conveniently happen. And I can't stand all that 'Oh Rhett! Oh Scarlett!' stuff. 'The Princess Bride' is the greatest movie ever made. I swear, I would mary Cary Elwes and ask him to change his name to Westley Roberts. Then *I* would have Westley! Sa-weet! :-D  
  
Sammy the Story Magi: I'm glad! I think Gordo will be getting his curls back, too... he's just too cute for words with all that hair. And don't worry about me continuing it... I keep posting every day, I'm that inspired!  
  
Black Knight: Good to hear! Stay tuned.... :)  
  
jess: I'm glad you think so! *Another* late-teener to join our ranks... how cool!  
  
Here's the next round....  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Miranda unlocked the front door of the apartment and slowly pushed the door open, the light from the hallway letting her see a little bit around the front room. Noticing a lump on the couch, plus the static playing on the TV screen, she assumed Gordo was over for the night and carefully closed the door behind her, tiptoeing to her bedroom at the back of the apartment.  
  
Once inside her room, she squinted her eyes at her digital clock. *2:13* a.m.?! Argh! She switched on her bedside lamp and fell back on her bed with a sigh. Never, *never* would she wait until the last day to finish her midterm project. Yeah right, she thought, you said that *last* semester and the semester before *that*. Rousing herself before she could fall asleep she set her alarm clock for 7 a.m. All part of the glamorous school life, she thought wryly. SFSU was hosting a fashion show of sorts the next morning for fashion design students around the state and Miranda had to be up extra early. Not only was she modeling an outfit of hers, but every fashion design student had to volunteer to help out for at least three hours. She'd decided to get it over with in the morning. Not such a great idea now, is it? she asked herself. Great. Now I'm *thinking* to myself she thought. Erm... yeah. Stopping thinking right now.  
  
Miranda reached over and switched off her lamp, sending her room into darkness once more, then fell off into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
When Miranda woke up to the blaring beeping sound of her alarm clock at 7 a.m., she decided it was cruel and unusual punishment to have to wake up early on a Saturday. Standing up from her bed and stretching, she decided that there had to be something in the Constitution about it. Right?  
  
With a sigh, she began fumbling through her clothes in the dresser hurriedly. She had to be outta here no later than 7:45, preferably earlier. So, of course, WHERE WERE HER STRETCHY SILVER JEANS?! She snapped her fingers. She'd lent them to Lizzie a couple days ago. Miranda sprinted to Lizzie's door, but saw that it was most of the way open. Hmmm, weird, thought Miranda. She poked her head in the door. No Lizzie in the bed. Miranda shrugged it off; Lizzie was a big girl and could sleep wherever she wanted. She flipped on the light and there they were! Right in the corner...  
  
"Last time I let Lizzie borrow my clothes," Miranda grumbled, but smiled anyway, knowing she'd do almost anything for her friend.  
  
Back in her room, she pulled on the jeans and a dark, stretchy shirt with an artsy montage on the front of blocks from Vincent Van Gogh's 'Starry Night'. Glancing around hurriedly she found her Mary Janes and pulled them on with some socks. She glanced at her clock again. Argh! 7:30! She ran to the bathroom and pulled her red-hi-lighted hair up into two twisty buns, then quickly applied some light makeup. Dashing back to her room to pick up her bag, she started for the front door... and stopped short at what she saw in the front room.  
  
There were Lizzie and Gordo, lying together on the couch, asleep. Must've fallen asleep during the movie, thought Miranda. She smiled softly. They truly were the most adorable couple-in-denial she'd ever known. Had been since high school, Miranda thought. Hmm, Miranda tapped her chin thoughtfully. Well, she had time for just *one* and she'd better make it quick. She ran back to her room, carrying her camera back with her. Checking to make sure she had the black-and-white film loaded, she snapped a quick picture of her two best friends. She could have fun with this, she thought with a grin. Placing her camera back in her room, she ran out to her car. Could I be any more *loca*?, Miranda wondered. Almost 8, and she had to be there by 8:30!   
  
With a squeal of tires Miranda sped out of the parking lot, completely forgetting about the duo left in her apartment.  
  
~*~  
  
At the sun shining on his face Gordo stirred just a bit, trying to gather his wits. There was something *on* him. And hair all over his face! What the--? He stiffened until he remembered last night. Oh yeah.  
  
He vaguely remembered Lizzie popping in 'Gladiator'. The last scene he remembered watching was Maximus' first fight as a gladiator, with Lizzie already asleep on his shoulder. He must've nodded off... He looked down with a frown, trying to make sense of it all. Lizzie and he were lying on the wide leather couch with a blanket thrown over themselves. Her head was tucked just underneath his chin while her feet dangled somewhere above his ankles. Both were lying on their sides, and one of Gordo's arms was thrown around her waist.  
  
He could smell the vanilla from her hair, and something else he had decided a long time ago was just *Lizzie*. He should really get off the couch. But he was comfortable, and warm, and how often did he get to hold Lizzie like this? he argued with himself. Losing battle, he decided, and it was too early to be thinking very hard right now. He tightened his arm around her, burying his nose into her hair and drifting back to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
At the sun shining on her face, Lizzie woke slightly. She was *on* something. Something big. And it wasn't the couch, either. She stiffened until she remembered last night. Oh yeah.  
  
The last thing she remembered was watching Gladiator and leaning against Gordo's shoulder. She must've nodded off... She looked down with a frown, trying to figure it out. She and Gordo were lying on the couch with a blanket on top of them. She could hear his breathing directly in her ear, and could see his feet at the end of the couch, reaching a good five or six inches past her own. And Gordo's arm was around her waist.  
  
It felt like home. Maybe like something more. She could smell the clean scent of his soap and something else she had decided a long time ago was just *Gordo*. She should get off the couch before he woke up and was embarrassed, she thought. But she was comfortable, and warm, and how often did Lizzie McGuire get to be held by David Gordon? she argued with herself. No contest, she decided with a sigh. She snuggled back into him and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's note: Okay, so I had to introduce Miranda at some point. And for long-term (ack, did I just type 'long-term'?!?! Watch out, LM-verse...), she will be in the story much more, but right now this is focusing alot on Lizzie and Gordo. In case you guys hadn't been able to tell, I love 'The Princess Bride'. For those of you who've seen it, give it up, come on, you know it's like the best movie ever. Even better than ::gasp:: 'The Lizzie McGuire Move'. Is that traitorous of me? I dunno... If you haven't seen it, make it a point to rent it the next time you go to the video store. I'm serious, you have a 99% chance of not regretting it! I'm not sure how much I like this chapter (and I'm not saying that as a cheap shot to get encouragement). Oh, yes, and I realize that the Gordo/Lizzie POVs are similar. I meant for that to happen. Sorry this chapter is so short guys, but it felt like a good stopping point and I'm immediately starting on chapter seven, which should be out tomorrow. BTW, should I continue responding to each of your reviews? I want you guys to know how much I appreciate them, which is why I take the time to respond, but if most of you just find it annoying I'll stop. 


	7. The Angsty Spatula

Author's Note: *Still* feeling the love people. You guys are great! K... yeah... I'm completely bummin' about this no more Lizzie thing. I was asking my little sister today what she'd heard, and my mom answered me. (My *mom*, guys. And she read about it in *The Wall Street Journal*. Can you believe that?) Anyway, she said Disney wasn't sure if they were going to be able to afford Hilary Duff anymore, since she was in that 'Agent Cody Banks' and then they did a Lizzie McGuire movie, and both of them did pretty well in the box office. MsJML also backed that up, plus I guess Mrs. Duff wants more money... but let's face it: people who debut on Disney TV shows aren't exactly reknowned for making it big anywhere else in the industry. At least, not in the past decade. Yeah, there were the three from The Mickey Mouse Club in the early 90's, but that's about it. Hilary gets a singing career (half-ass as it is. I like the songs, but I think it'll be like an Annie thing from 'So Weird', you know?), occasional movie roles (seeing as Agent Cody Banks did so well), and a hit TV show. Why pass that up on the not-so-great *hope* for a better career? Call me a pessimist... I'll just tell ya what every pessimist says: I'm not pessimistic, I'm realistic. :-D Okay, ~end rant. There we go.  
  
Lara: Hey, thanks for the info. And of *course* it had to be a Lizzie-and-Gordo lump! I'll keep my fingers crossed for that primetime series... thanks for the review!  
  
LizzieC: *Thank you*. That is exactly why I made them similar! I'm sure that it's got some sort of technical writing term, but I think when it's used sparingly it can really emphasize. And I love redlights... my older sister has them, and they just look so awesome. And she's not even the 'punky' type, you know? She's a very conservative dresser and such, but they are just so cool. But she has brown hair and I have dark blonde, so I can't pull it off... :'( Thanks for the feedback about responding to reviews!  
  
liz3386: Wow, what a long review! Okay, first, I *love* 'Someone Like You'. I own it on DVD! If you don't have it on DVD, rent it, because it's got the coolest alternate ending that I almost like better than the one on the movie.... Thank you! I love your reviews, you're always telling me what you liked and what you think I could do better and that is just so helpful. Let's say Miranda has been photographing our favorite couple for a while... but I'm not gonna say anything more! And about that last part...? Shhh... ;)  
  
swim6516: Oh no, a real swimmer reading the story! Ack! :-D If I get anything wrong in regards to swimming, you must tell me, okay? I know a little bit about it, but not a whole lot. And about the Dork Pride... dude, read my bio... hahaha.... Dork Pride right here, as I am obsessive about LM and am no longer even a teenager... :)  
  
dramaqueen214: Yeah... wouldn't it just be so cute to have a poster of them like that? :) I *had* to incorporate Miranda into the story. I really think she's great, and I love her sense of style. I'm glad you like that I respond! I always thought it was pretty cool when authors did that, but I wanted to make sure you all did too! And about the 'Princess Bride' thing? I *swear* you will not regret it. Not in a million years. It truly is a wonderful movie! As for the rest, you probably read the above, and I totally agree!  
  
Taygeta: Thank you! But they really *are* the cutest couple-in-denial, right? Right? :)  
  
starcraze: In my whole life, I have only ever met one person who *didn't* like 'The Princess Bride'. I had to incorporate it into the story... :-D Thanks!  
  
MsJML: Like I already said in my author's note up there, that really *really* sucks. If they only have a 66-episode limit, then Disney should definitely continue with a high school series of Lizzie McGuire. That would rock. I just really love Lizzie McGuire because you could see these kids as being so real. And they don't try and sweet-talk and downplay the whole school hierarchy cuz let's face it: popular people are generally not nice. Some are, but most aren't. It's stupid to try and portray middle school or high school as a happy place where everyone always gets along, because that's not real life, and LM does such a great of making it seems realistic. That, and I mean, come on, Gordo and Lizzie haven't even dated yet. They've *gotta* continue... :) BTW, who is Hayley? Hilary? I mean, is that like her real name and Hilary is just her screen name, or is Hayley someone else?   
  
I'm looking at the above and thinking I really need to keep my LM ranting to a minimum... heh... :)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Gordo woke up to find Lizzie gone from the couch. Rubbing his eyes sleepily, he looked around to get his bearings. Ah, there she was! In the kitchen. Making... mmm... Gordo's mouth watered. Pancakes. He *loved* pancakes. She was singing along with some new song on the radio while flipping them onto a plate. Lizzie always made the best pancakes, he thought. Getting a (not very) clever idea, he crept up behind her and poked her in the back, making her jump in the air and spin around with a shriek, beaning him with the spatula she held in her hand, ready to strike again until she saw that it was Gordo lying on the ground. He was holding his face and moaning, rolling back and forth. Was she just the most terrible friend or what? she thought to herself frantically. Quickly kneeling down, she put a hand on his shoulder and shook him a little.  
  
"Gordo?" she asked, scared. "Gordo, are you okay? Oh my goodness!" she wailed, tears running down her face as Gordo pulled his hands away to look up at her, allowing her to see the spatula-shaped welt on the side of his face. It stood out stark white in his red face. And damn, Gordo thought, did that hurt.  
  
"Wow Lizzie," Gordo joked weakly, "did anyone ever tell you you have a *great* spatula?" Lizzie gave a watery giggle, wiping at her eyes.  
  
"Should I start a self-defense class?" she asked. "Your Spatula and You." Gordo grinned at her.  
  
"Good girl," he said, standing up and giving her a hand. "Now, how about those pancakes?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," she murmured, still fighting a few tears.  
  
"Hey," Gordo said, tilting her head up to look at him. "I'm okay. And I learned my lesson," he told her. At her questioning look, he said, "*Never* cross a woman with a spatula." They grinned.  
  
~*~  
  
The pancakes were eaten, and they were just sitting on the couch, side by side, comfortable in their silence. After awhile, Lizzie asked, "When's that big swim meet coming up?"  
  
"Oh," Gordo scratched his head. "Two weeks from today. You're coming, right?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Duh, Gordo. When *don't* I come?"  
  
"True." He paused, then asked, "What time is it?"  
  
"Uhh..." Lizzie looked around. The clock on the microwave was blinking, so she went to kitchen stove. "11:00," she yelled back to him.  
  
Gordo groaned. "I have practice today," he told her. "At 1:00. Mind giving me a ride?" he asked, giving her a lost puppydog look.  
  
She was *such* a sucker for that look. She'd have given him a ride anyway, but still.... "Of course, Gordo."  
  
"Gonna stick around?"  
  
"Hmm," Lizzie thought, head cocked to the side. "Gonna make it worth my while?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Isn't getting to see me in a Speedo payment enough?" he asked with an answering grin.  
  
She rolled her eyes at him. "Oh baby, oh baby."  
  
"Fine, fine," he said. "How about I buy you dinner?" he offered.  
  
"I'm thinking this is going to entail the best $5 can buy me off of the Wendy's Value Menu," Lizzie said, narrowing her eyes at him.  
  
"You're thinking wrong," Gordo answered.  
  
"Really?" she asked, slightly impressed.  
  
"Yep. The best Chinese takeout $15 can buy."  
  
Lizzie's eyes lit up. "You mean--"  
  
"Szechwan Garden," Gordo said with a grin. LIzzie squealed and hugged him, jumping up and down.  
  
"Gordo, I *love* that place!" she cried. "I am *so* there."  
  
"Like I didn't know that? Come on, get ready, we gotta get going!" he said with a push in the direction of her bedroom.  
  
~*~  
  
A freshly-scrubbed Lizzie exited her bathroom about 45 minutes later wearing jeans and an overly large t-shirt, ready to put the pedal to the metal and get Gordo to swim practice.  
  
"It kinda sucks that you have practice on a Saturday," she commented.  
  
"Yeah, it does, but we need every minute we can get for that meet," Gordo answered. Lizzie shrugged and continued driving to the building that housed the university pool. At about 12:30, they pulled into the parking lot.  
  
"What time will your practice be done?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Should be wrapping up around 4:00."  
  
"Hmm," Lizzie said, thinking. "Well, I brought a book, so I'll just stick around for the whole thing," she decided.  
  
"You better," Gordo replied with a grin. She just arched an eyebrow at him. "Err..." Gordo scratched his head. "Better start heading in, eh?"  
  
"Yeah," she answered. "Head on in, I'll be there in just a minute, okay?"  
  
Gordo nodded his head and grabbed his duffel bag, and with that headed into the building.  
  
~*~  
  
After changing into his Speedo and grabbing his towel, Gordo headed out to the pool, where most of the other guys on the swim team were standing around talking. Glancing at the bleachers, Gordo noticed Lizzie just settling down on a bench. She saw him and waved, and he waved back with a smile. Then he sat down on a bench and laid the towel down, waiting for the coach to arrive. While he was okay with most of the guys on the team, none of them were really his friends or anything. Especially--  
  
"Yo, Gor-don," Kevin, another member of the swim team, hollered as he sat next to Gordo. Gordo sighed. *Kevin*. He especially did *not* like Kevin.  
  
"What's up?" Gordo asked, not really caring either way.  
  
"Nothin' much, man," Kevin answered. "I see your girlfriend's here," he commented with a smile. Gordo rolled his eyes. How many times were they gonna go through this?   
  
"She isn't my girlfriend," Gordo said, slowly and carefully, as if speaking to a small child. No matter how much I want her to be, he finished to himself silently.  
  
"Yeah, sure she ain't," Kevin said with a grin, nudging him in the side. Gordo sighed with barely-conealed annoyance. Just as he was about to open his mouth to say something else, though, the coach entered through the locker room doors and blew his whistle, signifying practice was ready to start.  
  
~*~  
  
Lizzie sat, contentedly reading her book and glancing up to see how Gordo was doing from time to time. It was... 3:45 she saw, after glancing at her watch. Just about time for the swim-off, she thought, watching the guys line up at the edge of the pool. Here, they would swim to the end and back, and whoever finished first, practice was over for, and so it continued until the last person was in the pool. Lizzie was relieved; Gordo always finished first or second, so she should be out of there by 4:00.  
  
As she watched, the first round began, with Gordo finishing first. Thank God, she thought. She'd *definitely* be out of there by 4:00.  
  
~*~  
  
With a frown, Lizzie glanced at her watch. It was 4:30, and *still* no sign of Gordo. Where the hell is he? she thought angrily. She tossed her book into her bag and stood up. Well, if she had to go into the locker room to find him, then that's what she'd do, she thought huffily. Hurrying down the steps and out into the hallway, she walked to where she knew the main entrance was for the men's locker room. As she approached the door, she saw one of the guys on Gordo's swim team walking swiftly down the hallway away from her. She pounded on the thick, heavy door, hoping someone would answer it. She *really* didn't want to walk in and see one of those guys in the buff. That would be *so* embarrassing. Tapping her foot impatiently, she pounded on the door a second time. Thirty seconds, she thought, and then I'll go in. Still, no one came to the door. With a heavy sigh, she pulled the door open and entered the brightly lit, cold locker room.  
  
Lizzie glanced around, getting her bearings. Hmm. About ten rows of bright orange lockers, all with padlocks, and to her left she could see the showering area, but no one was in there. In fact, the entire locker room seemed pretty deserted.... I am gonna be *so* pissed if Gordo isn't in here, she thought. Straining her ears, she could hear a faint sound over in the far corner, on the other side of the lockers. Gordo? she thought. Well, she'd never know until she went over there.  
  
Marching down one of the rows, Lizzie reached the end and turned. Her hand flew to her mouth at what she saw.  
  
"Oh my God, Gordo," she whispered, her hands shaking.  
  
There, underneath the harsh fluorescent lights, Gordo was lying on the ground wearing only his boxer briefs. He was on his side, facing her, but his body was curled into the fetal position; she could see where blood had trickled from one nostril, drying a crusty brownish-red; and a large bruise, fresh green-and-purple, had already formed over one eye, swelling it shut.  
  
Shaking herself from her daze, Lizzie ran the few feet to his side, kneeling down next to him. Very gently, she brushed her fingers over the side of his face, but even that light contact elicited a groan from his otherwise unresponsive body.  
  
"Gordo," she whispered with tears in her eyes. "What the hell happened to you?" Cracking open his good eye, he looked at her.  
  
"Would you believe," he whispered through dry, puffy lips, "that I tripped and landed on the doorknob?"  
  
Lizzie tried to give him a stern look through her tears, but failed miserably. She could only shake her head no.  
  
"Good," he whispered, "because it'd be a lie." And he closed his eye again. Lizzie could only sit there with tears pouring down her face, rocking back and forth whispering "oh my God, oh my God" over and over again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Wow, that took a terminal turn for the angsty, didn't it? ::shocked:: Um... that kinda came out of left field. And I just hate cliffhangers, but now I think I understand... they're just such a perfect place to stop. It's like, you don't even think about it. I AM EVIL! You have my permission to pelt me with rotten vegetables. Anyway, general concensus seems to be that you guys like it when I reply to your reviews, so I'm going to continue doing that. But now I'm going to go work on chapter 8 so I can have it out tomorrow and at least *most* (right?) of you won't hate me forever. 


	8. What Happened

Author's Note: Okay, I tried to get this out as fast as I possibly could, because I know that that was a really terrible ending to give you guys. I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry! But look! Lizzie gets bit by the Florence Nightingale bug!  
  
Lizfan28: Thank you *so much*! And the kiss should be coming soon, I think. But I just sit down and write, I never really have a laid-out plan, I just try to steer things in the direction I want. Does that make sense? My muse controls me, I think... Anyway, I'm glad you like the story! Here's your fix... ;)  
  
So, without further ado, here you all go!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lizzie finally collected her wits well enough to realize something: she needed to know if Gordo had to go to the hospital or not.  
  
"Gordo," she whispered urgently. No answer. "Gordo!" she said again, this time louder. He cracked open his good eye.  
  
"What?" he asked, sounding a little annoyed.  
  
Probably doesn't, she thought wryly. "Do you need to go to the hospital?" she asked, concerned.  
  
"Ah..." Gordo trailed off. "Probably not," he muttered.  
  
"Then you need to sit up," she ordered. "We need to clean you up and get you back to my apartment."  
  
He just stared at her. "I don't think I wanna do that," he said slowly.  
  
"What, come back to my apartment?" she asked, hurt.  
  
"No, sit up," he explained.  
  
"Come on," she encouraged. "We just need to get you upright and out to my car." She looked him up and down. "And dressed," she finished.  
  
Gordo stared at her again, but Lizzie took a gentle hold on one arm and began pulling him into a sitting position. With a groan, he started helping her, propping his other arm underneath himself for some leverage. Finally, he was sitting upright, leaning back against the lockers behind him.  
  
"Now," Lizzie began encouragingly, "let's get you seated on one of these benches." And with another sigh, Gordo allowed Lizzie to help him get up and sit down on the bench a couple feet away. After staring at him for a few seconds, she reached around to hug him. Gordo just closed his eyes and rested his chin on her shoulder, reveling in the feeling of having someone else take care of him. Not that he liked the circumstances, but... he couldn't change that.  
  
After a long moment, she stood upright. "Which one is your locker?" she asked. She really *really* wanted to ask 'WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO YOU!!' but stopped herself. There would be time for that later.  
  
"14C," Gordo replied dully.   
  
"Is it unlocked?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Lizzie found the locker, the door open wide and his duffel bag spilled on the floor beneath it. She stooped to scoop his spilled belongings back in, setting aside the washcloth she found, and also a fresh t-shirt and sweatpants. Grabbing the washcloth, she walked to the bathroom area and wet it with warm water from the sink, then walked back over to Gordo, who was sitting in the same position she'd left him in. Crouching down in front of him, she gently began to clean the blood from his face, drawing in her breath sharply every time she passed over a bruise and he winced. Heartbroken, she finished up and threw the washcloth away. Very carefully, she helped him get his t-shirt over his head and pulled each of his arms through the sleeves and tugging it down. Then she kneeled in front of him and got first one foot, then the other, through his sweatpants. After fastening the velcro straps of his sandals, she helped him to stand up and pulled his sweatpants the rest of the way up. She hurried to get his duffel bag and slung it over her shoulder, then put an arm around his waist and pulled his arm over her shoulder.  
  
"Let's get you home, Gordo," she whispered. Home, he thought hazily. Home was nice. Home had a bed where he could sleep forever.  
  
"Yeah," he agreed softly, leaning against her heavily. Thank God her car was parked so close, she thought, otherwise she wasn't sure she'd be able to get him there. They staggered down the empty, echoing hallways, stopping every few minutes, but finally they arrived at her car. She opened the door and eased him inside, then opened her trunk and threw the duffel bag inside. Finally, she opened the driver's side door and sat down, inserting the key in the ignition and turning on the car. Within moments, they were flying out of the parking lot and heading back to Lizzie's apartment.  
  
And Gordo sat silently in his seat, staring out the window and letting the scenery blur as it sped by....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He'd already taken a quick shower and had just pulled on his boxers and sat down on the bench when Kevin finished dressing and sat down next to him.  
  
"Hey man, that girlfriend of yours is pretty hot," he said with an idiotic smile and nudging Gordo in the side suggestively.  
  
"Kevin," Gordo started. I mean, could Kevin be any dumber? he thought to himself. "For the *last* time, Lizzie is *not* my girlfriend."  
  
"Oh." Kevin looked dumbfounded for a second, then he got a sly smile on his face. "So... can I have her phone number?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
Gordo stared at him for a second. Yes, he thought, Kevin could be a *lot* dumber. "No," he answered shortly.  
  
Kevin's face darkened. "Well, if she ain't your girlfriend, then why can't I have her number?" he asked angrily.  
  
"I doubt she'd be interested in you," Gordo answered, trying very hard to keep the sarcasm from his voice. During this exchange, the remaining members of the swim team had trickled out of the locker room.  
  
"Listen, Gor-don," Kevin sneered, slamming him into a locker. "I want her number and I better get it soon," he growled threateningly. Gordo just rolled his eyes. In hindsight, he thought, wrong move. All of a sudden he saw, as if in slow motion, Kevin's fist flying toward his face. He couldn't back up, he couldn't duck, he could only wait for the impending blow. And *what* a blow.  
  
Now, Gordo was a tall guy, but he still had the same slender build from his middle school days. So while Kevin might have been an inch or two shorter than Gordo, he was much bigger and stronger. Gordo felt that fist connect with his face and saw stars as he fell to the ground in a heap. After several vicious blows, one landing in his face and the rest in his gut, Kevin picked up his duffel bag and stormed out the locker room door.  
  
Gordo curled up into a helpless ball and waited for... something, he wasn't sure....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gordo was shaken out of his memory and came back to the present as Lizzie stopped her car in front of her apartment building. He turned to look at her and found her already staring at him, tears forming in her beautiful hazel eyes.  
  
"Hey," Gordo whispered. "I'll be okay. Just help me inside, alright?" Lizzie nodded, tears dripping down her chin. She got out of the car and walked around to help him out. Slinging his arm around her shoulder, and one of her arms around his waist, they made their way inside.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Okay, there we go! I felt so bad about leaving the ending like that, I just *had* to pump out the next chapter for you guys. So there you have it: two chapters in one night. Next will be posted tomorrow or the day after that. I'll be heading out of the angsty territory soon, guys, don't worry. And don't forget to review! 


	9. Hold My Hand

Author's Note: I was so impressed with me yesterday... :-D Of course, I was up until 3 writing that second one, but I knew what I wanted to write so I just did it. When I woke up this morning at 6:45, I was thinking 'Hey. Not a good idea. Let's not do that again, shall we?'. We'll see how well that works out, eh? :-D And KEVIN IS A DUMMY HEAD!!!  
  
liz3386: First off, I *love* long-winded. Review until the cows come home! And yes, we should do all that stuff to Kevin. I also think we should go Lorena Bobbitt on him, too.... ;) If you notice, Gordo didn't fight, did he? He just got the stuffing beat out of him, so no way could he be kicked off the team. (Aren't I so good at covering my back? :-D) Thank you for the compliment about my flashbacks... I'm really really starting to love writing them! I mean, I was fine with it before, but they're such a great tool. And the best thing about them is you can just write about a moment, you don't have to write about every single little thing leading up to it, you know? I think they're also interesting, because you find out in pieces about the past. I dunno. I just really like them. Some people might think I use them too much, but... ::shrug::  
  
Sky McCoy: You know, I've never seen 'Empire Records'. That has Liv Tyler in it, right? I keep seeing the box at the video store, and never renting it. But if you think it's good, I might just have to... :) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
dramaqueen214: Thank you! I love it when Lizzie goes all Florence Nightingale... especially with Gordo! And I'm *so* glad that you're going to rent 'The Princess Bride'. You will *love* it. And if you don't, there's something seriously wrong with you! :)  
  
LizzieC: You know, I don't like Kevin either. :) How could anyone even think to damage the face of our wonderful Gordo? Thanks!  
  
swim6516: A dirk monkey? Haha... that's great! Yes, he is. For the swim off thing, we used to do something similar when I played basketball... run to the end of the gym and back. And isn't Lizzie so cute when she's taking care of Gordo? hee hee.... DPF!!  
  
Black Knight: Thank you! I have my personal opinions about the whole thing, and they're not all based in logic, but I'm glad someone agrees. And I'm glad someone understands how I write! I sat down and just wrote the first chapter because I thought it would be fun... and now I'm all hooked and stuff on finding out what happens to these guys. I mentioned something about the picture in chapter 7, I think, but I'll say it again, and just this: Miranda's been playing with her camera for a little while now.... :-D And waking up early is quite possibly one of the worst things in the world, but most especially on Saturday when you *know* you should be sleeping in. I think it's insanity to be up before the sun is. Heck, it's insanity to be up before the sun has hit its high point, in my opinion. Agreed, early morning classes suck... I used to have a zero hour in high school, so I had to be to school at 7 instead of 8. *That* was always fun. Not. Anyway, one more question: Did you get your name from Monty Python and the Holy Grail, or just from King Arthur lore?  
  
Kel: Thanks, I'm glad you like it! And yes, it seems like they won't be making anymore Lizzie McGuire. But let's keep our fingers crossed; it seems more likely that Hilary Duff would sign at least for another movie, because it's not something she'd be playing *every week*, and so the Lizzie McGuire stigma would be laid off a little. And she'd be able to get more money, which is one of the big problems for her signing to make a high school series of LM.  
  
Let's get this show on the road!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Once they got inside the apartment, Lizzie made her way into her bedroom with Gordo still firmly attached to her side.  
  
"Here we are," she whispered, helping him to slide between the cool sheets. "Do you want some... um... water, maybe?" Gordo just shook his head.  
  
"Sleep," he murmured. "I just want to sleep forever." Lizzie nodded her head, tears still dripping from her eyes. Poor, poor Gordo, she thought sadly.  
  
"Okay," she whispered. She turned around to head for--she didn't know, the living room, the kitchen, anywhere but here with this awful, unbearable sadness. Who would hurt her Gordo like this, and why?  
  
"Lizzie," he croaked, and she whipped around, hurrying back to the bed.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Will you stay until I fall asleep?" he asked drowsily.  
  
Oh, Gordo. Her heart broke. "Of course," she answered, and pulled up her desk chair to sit next to him. She reached over and took his hand, occasionally smoothing his short hair, listening while his breathing evened out and sleep took him. She gently placed his hand back on the bed and leaned down to kiss his forehead. After smoothing the covers one last time, she quietly left the room and carefully closed the door behind her. She laid down on her leather couch; finally, *finally* the tears could come full-blast, and she cried herself to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Lizzie awoke with a start and glaced at her watch. She couldn't have been asleep for more than an hour, she decided. I should go check on Gordo, she thought. She stood up and headed for her bedroom, opening the door. She walked to where she knew her lamp was and switched it on. Gordo flinched a little, but didn't wake up, and she was grateful for that. He needed to sleep, badly, she could see. But he might also be hurt worse than either of them thought. Should she wake him up? Shaking her head, she went out to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He'd probably want it, she thought. Ice, her harried brain told her. An ice pack for his face. Lizzie almost slapped herself in the forehead. Of course, why hadn't she gotten him an ice pack earlier? She'd just been so worried.... She filled a ziplock bag with ice and closed it, wrapping it in a dish towel, then headed back to her room, picking up the water on her way. Stepping back into her room, she set the water and the ice bag on her bedside table.  
  
"Gordo," she half-whispered, shaking his shoulder a little. He groaned and batted her hand away. She smiled a little. "Come on Gordo, just wake up for a few minutes," she coaxed. He cracked open his good eye to look up at her. "Can you sit up?" she asked, then proceeded to help him up without waiting for an answer. When he was propped against her headboard, she started to hand him the water until he got a funny look on his face.  
  
"Lizzie," he said urgently. "Trash can. Now." Confused, Lizzie grabbed the small one next to her desk and was back in a second. Gordo grabbed it and vomited that morning's pancakes into it, continuing to dry heave even after his stomach was empty. "Oh God," he whispered, looking exhausted as he leaned heavily against the pillows behind him. "That's been wanting to come up for awhile now."  
  
"Gordo!" Lizzie said, more sharply than she intended from her fear. "*What is wrong*?!" He looked at her again.  
  
"I got my ass handed to me, Lizzie," he answered, a little sarcastically.  
  
"Why are you throwing up?" she cried, too preoccupied in her worry to bother being gentle or understanding or anything.  
  
"Probably because I got kicked in the stomach more than once," was Gordo's simple answer. Lizzie narrowed her eyes, wavering between irrational anger and hysterical tears. The hysterical tears won, and Lizzie collapsed on the bed next to him, crying and crying, hugging Gordo tightly all the while. As her sobs started easing, she realized Gordo was holding her, rubbing her back in soothing circles.  
  
"Hey," he whispered to her, his face right next to hers. She gazed up at him with watery eyes, still sniffling every few seconds. "I told you I'd be okay in the car, right?" he reminded her. Lizzie nodded. "And I will be," he told her. "I just need to rest for a couple days and I'll be back on my toes." Lizzie nodded again and stood up, grabbing a tissue from the box on her desk and wiping her nose.  
  
"I brought you a glass of water," she whispered, picking it up off the table and handing it to him.  
  
"Thanks Lizzie," he said with a grateful smile, drinking a few sips and handing it back to her. "I can't drink anymore right now." Lizzie nodded and watched as he eased himself back down on the bed, silently handing him the ice bag when he was settled. "Thank you again," he whispered drowsily, holding the pack to his eye.  
  
"Hey, no problem," she said in a watery voice. She sat down in her chair and held his free hand. After about ten minutes, his breathing started evening out and the bag slipped from his limp hand. He was asleep again. Lizzie picked it up and went back out to the kitchen. She was emptying the melting ice into the sink and setting aside the bag when she heard a key inserted in the lock. Great, she thought. Miranda was home and Gordo looked like shit... how was she supposed to explain *this*, especially when she didn't know much herself?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I'm really wondering where the last three chapters are coming from. I swear, it's like I started this story going 'Okay, let's write a cute, not-too-sappy L/G fic' and now I'm writing the angstiest schtick I can wrench from the depressive pits of my brain. I swear, I am *so* trying to steer this back to where I thought it was going... which is why Gordo isn't in the hospital now with broken ribs or something. Anyway, keep the reviews coming guys! I think next chapter or the one after that we will all see sweet, sweet revenge... or the beginnings of it anyway. Ciao! 


	10. And Now For Something Completely Differe...

Author's Note: Everyone thinks we should beat up Kevin. I don't think it's too bad of an idea myself.... Well here we go, *chapter ten*. *TEN*, guys. I didn't think I'd get it this far, and it really shows no signs of slowing down. Aren't you all just so relieved? :-D  
  
liz3386: Kevin is a few fries short of a Happy Meal. He's ultimately smart enough to realize it'd be stupid to go after Lizzie, though. And I really have no idea where the angstiness came from but there it was sitting on my computer! In hindsight, maybe I should've rewritten or something, but I must've written it for a reason, I think, so whatever. I have a slightly better clue than you guys about where the story is going, but trust me, it's not as big of an advantage as one might think! :) I go where the wind takes me. I'm trying to get away from this weepy stuff and more on track with the lighter side of things. And I am *still* having fun writing this, believe me! You won't see the end of it for a little while longer, I think.  
  
swim6516: General concensus seems to be we should all beat the shiyat out of Kevin, and I'm in whole-hearted agreement! Fluff... is good... ;) Hoping to get there soon, believe you me! And I can understand about the sleep part. I went out to see 'The Matrix' last night with my little sister, and we didn't get home until after 2:30 a.m.... heh...  
  
Baby Gangsta: Yes, poor Gordo! Don't worry, he'll be back on his feet before you know it... :-D Thanks for reading!  
  
Lara: What do you mean *your*?!?! *Mine*, honey. :-D Believe it or not, *I'm* looking forward to the non-angst part too. Though one would think I enjoy putting these guys through hell.... (maybe just a little) Good luck with class!  
  
littlebean: Thank you!  
  
And now we return to your regularly scheduled reading... :)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The door opened and Miranda saw that the lights in the living room were already on. Hmm, she thought, Lizzie must still be here. She stepped inside and pocketed her key only to find Lizzie standing at the kitchen sink looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Weird. But Miranda knew something was wrong when her normally cheery friend gave her a forced smile and a quick "Hey." and turned back to the sink, concentrating on whatever small task she was doing.  
  
"Lizzie," Miranda began slowly, "what are you doing?"  
  
"Umm... nothing?" Lizzie answered making it sound like a question more than an answer. "Nothing," she repeated, this time more firmly. Miranda just arched an eyebrow. Oooo-kay, something was *definitely* up, she thought, as she walked over to where Lizzie was standing. As she got closer she noticed the dried tear tracks running down Lizzie's face.  
  
"Lizzie!" Miranda exclaimed. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh... uh..." Lizzie stared hard at the sink as if an explanation might lay there. "Well... you see... that is..." she stalled, but stopped when she saw Miranda tapping her foot impatiently. "I took Gordo to swim practice and waited around for him and after it was all over someone beat him up but I don't know who and he hasn't told me yet and he looks really *really* bad," Lizzie said in a rush, tears starting to form in her eyes again. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.  
  
"Hey," Miranda said soothingly, rubbing Lizzie's arm. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Is he here?" she asked, getting a nod from Lizzie. Miranda looked around, not seeing him. "In your room?" Lizzie nodded again, heading to said location with Miranda right behind. Lizzie switched on her lamp again, illuminating the room and Gordo with it. Miranda gasped at what she saw. "Oh my..." she whispered.  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie agreed. Noticing the trash can at her feet, she wrinkled her nose and picked it up. "Come on, let's let him sleep," she suggested. "I just woke him up about 20 minutes ago, and he's doing okay."  
  
Miranda arched an eyebrow and looked at the trash can. "So okay that he's throwing up?" she asked a little sarcastically, watching while Lizzie removed the trash back within and threw it into the larger trash can in the kitchen.  
  
"He got kicked in the stomach a few times, he said," Lizzie explained. "But he says he'll be fine, and I think he will be in a couple days. In the meantime, he's gonna stay here. Is that okay?" she asked. Miranda just nodded.  
  
"Yeah, sure..." Miranda trailed off as the phone rang. Rolling her eyes (perfect moment, she thought) she picked up the phone. "Hello?" she asked, then appeared to be listening to whoever was on the line, her expression going from alarmed to exasperated. After a few minutes, she finally said, "Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can." Pause. "*As soon as I can*," Miranda repeated, rolling her eyes a second time. With that, she hung up the phone.  
  
"So..." Lizzie asked.  
  
"So." Miranda shook her head, walking towards her bedroom. "That was my mom. Apparently, Tia Fifi is on her death bed. For the sixth time this semester."  
  
"Ah," Lizzie said sympathetically. "So you gotta go back to Hillridge?"  
  
"Yeah," Miranda said, frustrated, while she started throwing clothes into an overnight bag. "It's the weekend after *mid-terms*. Aren't I supposed to be sleeping and going out late and whatever in celebration that I survived another one?" she asked to no one in particular. "And *not* going to visit my hypochondriac aunt who isn't *really* sick, but wants people to think that?" With that, she zipped up her bag with more force than was probably neccessary and gave Lizzie a hug. "I gotta go," she said. "I mean, it's a two-hour drive and it's already 7:30. And I probably won't be back until Monday at the earliest. Listen," she started, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen and writing down a number. "This is where I'll be, it's my aunt's phone number so just call me if you need to talk or whatever and," she said, glancing towards Lizzie's bedroom, "if Gordo gets worse or whatever I wanna know, okay?" Lizzie nodded. "I'm sure he'll be fine, just like you said, and you're here to take care of him so it should all be okay." Lizzie nodded again. "Treat lover-boy good, alright?" Miranda teased.  
  
"Miranda," Lizzie said scoldingly, "Gordo is *not* my lover-boy."  
  
"Isn't he?" she asked, but before Lizzie could answer that Miranda reached out and gave her another hug. "Bye Lizzie," she called, racing out the door.  
  
"Bye," Lizzie whispered to the empty air and sat down in a chair with a sigh. This was gonna be a *long* weekend, she thought as she clicked on the TV.  
  
~*~  
  
Less than an hour had gone by, but nothing was on the TV and Lizzie was bored with it. Plus she couldn't stop thinking about Gordo and what Miranda had said. 'Isn't he? Isn't he?' just kept echoing in her brain. With a groan, she stood up and went to her room; she couldn't think about this anymore. She should wake him up again and get him to drink something.  
  
"Hey Gordo," she half-whispered, sitting down on her chair and shaking his shoulder. He groaned and batted at her hand. Deja vu, she thought wryly. "Come on," she coaxed. Gordo heaved a deep sigh and rolled onto his back to stare up at her. She grinned at him. "Want some water?" she asked.  
  
"Water, she says," Gordo huffed. "I was sleeping," he whined like a little kid.  
  
"I know," she said, talking to him like a little kid. Gordo just grumbled and sat up. Good, she thought. At least he could lift himself now, and it had only been about four or five hours. He rested against the headboard and stared at her expectantly. "Oh!" she exclaimed, handing him the glass of water. "Sorry, forgot." He just nodded, taking long gulps from the glass. "Feeling any better?" she asked hopefully.  
  
He looked at her over the top of his glass, then pulled it from his mouth. "Yeah," he said. "I don't feel so much like I got broad-sided by a semi anymore." He cracked a smile at her. Lizzie smiled back.  
  
"Are you hungry?" she asked him.  
  
"Starving," he admitted.  
  
"I'll make you some soup," Lizzie offered, standing up. "Be right back," she told him. Gordo nodded. He was just nodding off again when Lizzie returned with a bowl of chicken noodle soup on a tray. "Here," she said, laying the tray on his lap.  
  
"Thanks." Gordo picked up the spoon and Lizzie sat next to him in her chair until he'd finished.  
  
"I'll take that," she said, picking up the tray and taking it out to the kitchen to put in the sink. I'll wash it later, she thought. She prepared another ice pack for Gordo and went back to the room, where she saw Gordo just blinking and staring around.  
  
"You know," he said, "everything just looks so much different when it's only two-dimensional," he cracked, grinning at Lizzie and pointing to the eye that was swelled shut. Lizzie grinned too, handing him the ice pack and sitting on the bed next to him. "Just what I need," he said approvingly.  
  
"Me or the ice pack?" she asked jokingly.  
  
Gordo gazed at her seriously. "Just you," he said in a low voice, "because I could live without the ice pack."   
  
Lizzie stared at him, her lower lip trembling. Oh my goodness, Lizzie thought, but that was cut off as soon as Gordo leaned over and his lips touched hers in a chaste kiss. Her eyelids fluttered closed. This, she thought dreamily, was-- She opened her eyes slowly as Gordo pulled away, just looking at him. He looks scared, she thought. Scared I'll reject him? *Never*, she thought vehemently and smiled at him.  
  
"Was that okay?" Gordo whispered, still looking scared and nervous.  
  
"No," Lizzie whispered back. "It was perfect." Now *she* was feeling nervous.  
  
"Really?" he asked, looking relieved.  
  
"Absolutely," she answered. They were both still whispering, even though no one was around to hear; somehow, it felt like if they spoke any louder it would break this spell, and both of them would wake up to find it had been nothing more than a dream.  
  
"I guess getting my butt kicked by Kevin was worth it," Gordo joked, leaning in to kiss her again. He could kiss her all day, Lizzie decided, moving in to meet him. And she'd find out who Kevin was later....  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Dude, *they KISSED*!!!! I don't think I need to say any more than that, right? Yes, the clouds of angstiness are parting and the sun of foofiness is shining through. We're getting through the storm pretty good. Don't forget to tell me what you think! 


	11. For The Rest Of My Life

Author's Note: Could we all just give a 'HELL YEAH!!!' for Gordo and Lizzie? Yeah, I thought we could... :-D  
  
dramaqueen214: Words cannot describe how excited I am to know that one more person has joined the Light Side in regards to TPB. I am so ecstatic that you loved it! Everyone should have a Westley. A Westley and a Gordo, because that was you can have the suave romanticism and the awkward teenage love, which are both too adorable for words in their own separate ways! And a lot of people seem to like that line you mentioned... :-D  
  
Sara: Thanks for reading! It's good to hear you're enjoying!  
  
liz3386: Thanks, I thought you'd like it! (Of course, Gordo and Lizzie kiss... shouldn't *everyone* like it???) Poor Miranda... Maybe it's too much of a plot device, but I needed her out of the way, though I do suspect that she will survive... heh... :-D As I've said before, Lizzie wuv Gordo, Gordo wuv Lizze; all he'd ever *really* need is Lizzie, amen? :) Thanks for another great review!  
  
MsJML: Good to hear you still like it! 'Sokay about the Hayley thing, I completely understand. And thanks for keeping me updated!  
  
JP5683: A new reader, awesome! You're probably right, but think about it as suspended reality... :-D And see, *everyone* smart loves 'The Princess Bride', so go you! :) I really love the book, though. Thanks for reading!  
  
Taygeta: *Thank you*!! I was relieved to finally have it out! :)  
  
LizzieC: Good to hear from you again! Trust me, no one gave a bigger sigh of relief than me! And I'm not sure about anymore new characters... we will see where that wind takes me. Thanks!  
  
DHCgirl: Thank you! I really liked writing the last chapter, just cuz L/G need a little more action than they're getting in the show... ;)   
  
Black Knight: Thanks, I'm relieved! Gordo and Lizzie need some happiness now, though. I think they're gonna be getting alot more of it in the next few chapters. Addictive... wow... is it gonna be put on the FDA's list of substances to look out for? :-D j/k Okay, now that is very *very* cool about your name. I was asking because I absolutely love 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail' and there's a Black Knight in there who is just absolutely hilarious. Most remembered line? 'I'm the Black Knight, and I'm in-viiiincible!!' heh heh... I think it's pretty cool how you wanted to give black a positive connotation, as it has far too negative a one in many societies. Major props!  
  
swim6516: I'm glad you agree! And Gordo always has the best lines in the show, anyway. Remember the year book episode? 'Dear Lizzie--You rock. Don't ever change. And only, I mean it.' Excuse me, but.... ::melt:: I update so regularly because I just sit down and am all like 'What's gonna happen next?' and I just *have* to find out, really. I didn't think the kiss was gonna come until this chapter or the next one, but there it was... much to everyone's joy, right? :-D I like reading stories that are updated often, too, because if they're not updated very often I forget what's happened and what the basis of the story is, etc. Glad you're still reading!  
  
On with the show!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
If I could live forever in this moment, Gordo thought, I could be the most supremely happy man in the world. He was *kissing* Lizzie McGuire. Over half of his life had pivoted around this moment. *This* was the culmination of 20 years upon Earth. He felt Lizzie's hands creep into his hair and hold his head. Yes, he decided, he could *definitely*--  
  
"Yowch!!" Gordo cried, pulling away from Lizzie faster than a fat kid going after a dropped Snickers bar.  
  
"Gordo? What's wrong?" Lizzie asked frantically, hands flying to her mouth.  
  
"Just... uh--" Gordo touched his eye and Lizzie realized she'd pressed her hand against the bruise that ran down the side of his face just a bit and swelled his eye shut.  
  
"Oh Gordo!" Lizzie exclaimed softly. "I'm *so* sorry...."  
  
"Hey," Gordo said with a smile, "don't worry about it." Lizzie's answering smile made everything a thousand times better, he decided. Out of nowhere, Gordo gave a huge yawn. "Oh wow," he said. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I can hardly keep my eyes open," Gordo admitted.  
  
"You mean *eye*?" Lizzie asked with a grin.  
  
"Just call me Cyclops." Lizzie, still smiling, stood up from the bed.   
  
"I'll let you get to sleep, then," she said.  
  
"Wait!" Gordo called after her softly.  
  
"Yeah?" Lizzie turned. Gordo's face flushed a little as he bit his lower lip. He's so adorable, Lizzie thought dreamily.  
  
"Um... do you think... you know... that you might... uh... sleep with me tonight?" he asked, looking at her hopefully. Then, quickly, nervously, he babbled, "Like in a platonic way, of course, I just... it's so dark and um... I don't want to be alone right now," he finished. Gordo, he thought to himself, how big of a tool *are* you? Very big, he answered himself.   
  
"Of course," Lizzie whispered, a soft glowing smile on her face. Gordo was transfixed. He'd never seen this smile before. This was love and acceptance and everything he'd never really known he wanted. He watched as she lifted the covers a little to ease underneath them, then squirmed around trying to get comfortable. She ended up laying with her back pressed against his side, and within moments, maybe because of the emotional turmoil and revelations of the past 24 hours, her breathing had evened out. Gordo just lay watching her for a few moments, thinking she looked so peaceful and beautiful in her sleep. He reached out a trembling hand and carefully brushed a few stray strands of hair away from her face.  
  
"Maybe," he whispered to her, knowing she was asleep giving him courage, "one day I will be able to tell you how much I've loved you since before I really knew what love was. And," he continued drowsily, turning on his side to spoon behind her, "how much I'll love you for the rest of my life." He didn't see Lizzie's gentle smile as his hand crept around her waist to hold tightly onto one of her hands; and they both fell asleep knowing they were right where they belonged.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Okay, really *really* short chapter, I know. But it just seems like such a perfect ending to the chapter, and I wanted to post for you guys tonight cuz you're all so cool about reviewing me and being just all-around great readers. I'm thinking about ending the story here, and making a second one... what do you guys think? 'In which Gordo gets the balls to tell Lizzie him wuv her to her face, and Lizzie cuts off Kevin's balls and learns how to make testicular jewelry'. It has a nice ring, eh? I dunno, haven't made any concrete plans about it or anything, and really the thought just occured to me. I mean, about ending this story but making a part II of sorts, minus the testicular jewelry, of course. But something bad happening to Kevin. Because, as unexpected as the ending of this chapter was to *me*, it just seems to be a very fitting ending for one story, and the beginning of another. Oh, and as a warning of sorts to you guys, I will be on vacation starting Friday and ending Monday, so if I continue the story or start a new one, there will be no updating during that time frame. Don't forget to review, please! I *really* need your input on this one! 


	12. You Love Me, You REALLY Love Me!

Author's Note: THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER UPDATE. But there is some news in here, plus responses to all of your fantabulous reviews!!!  
  
Tinker-Bell-Greenleaf: Man, that would be so fun to have Gordo deliver a hardcore smackdown with a spatula and that line you put! I would laugh my ass off. As for Kevin actually getting 'beat up', per se, I don't see that happening. He will, in the near future, be getting is just desserts, though. Don't worry, this won't get too very sappy at all. While I enjoy sap, I'm not big on having it be the focus of the story, you know? Like, I want other things besides 'Oh I love you honey-bunny' 'I love you too schnookums' stuff. I don't actually go to college right now, in response to your question. I went for a year to LCC, then I took a year off because I DON'T WANNA BE THERE. (This is the wonderful thing about college. After a certain point, you decide whether or not you go! :-D) You would not believe all the college-age and older, and high school people who watch Lizzie McGuire. I've said previously I think LM has this huge underground following of older people they need to cater to! And I haven't gone on vacation, that will be Memorial Day weekend, but thank you very much!  
  
liz3386: Thanks for your input! I will definitely take it into consideration. I'm leading towards having this whole story be one story with multiple parts and making that clear in each 'new part' chapter. i.e. think of everything I've written so far as one chapter in a book, and that book will be called 'The College Years', so it will all be posted under the same name. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I really liked it, myself, even if it is me saying it. I think it was my favorite chapter to write, even though it was so short! :)   
  
macdeniken: So cool to hear! I'm glad you've enjoyed it!  
  
berrygirl: Wow, thank you! Go me! (I love that phrase 'go me'. It's especially fun to say in a peppy cheerleader voice! :-D) And just so you know, I'm not giving up if that's what you thought I meant. I was just thinking about making the next part of the story as a different story altogether... though I am leaning away from that one it seems... :)  
  
Angel21: I'm glad to know you're enjoying the story! Lizzie and Gordo are meant to be, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to continue it long enough for a marriage; we will see, thanks for saying what you think! And I'm sorry, I didn't understand 'Miranda and Maleina get the Buque'. Is something misspelled or something? I dunno, sorry! I'm probably just being stupid... :) Thank you for your wishes for my vacay!  
  
LizzieC: Gordo will! And Lizzie heard him anyway... ;) Lizzie and Kevin's balls was, of course, a joke.... hee hee hee... :-D   
  
Black Knight: That blasted FDA!!! It wasn't me, it was the one-armed man! :-D Thanks for your input. I plan on covering the swim meet, fyi. And ::gasp:: are you suggesting Gordo and Lizzie play *doctor*?!?! :-D Some very good ideas for the later parts of this story, thank you! If I use them, I will give you full kudos! :) And as long as you've seen Monty Python and the Holy Grail and at least one Spanish Inquisition skit, you're doing better than most of America! haha!  
  
Baby Gangsta: Thank you! And don't worry... I will!  
  
TL: WOW! ::salutes:: Yes sir! Uh... ma'am! ....? :-D  
  
dramaqueen214: I plan on there being more, and of *course* we will just have to give Gordo and Lizzie as much... er... action of the PG-13 variety as possible! :-D Kevin will get his due, too! Grrr!   
  
swim6516: Sleeping together, yeah... you know, I used to have a friend like that too, but... uh... shtuff happened. Yeah. Was much bad. Anywho... I really think that the rest of my writing in this timeframe for L/G will be under 'The College Years', as I tend to agree with what those supporters have said (including you!). And, of course, a 'HELL YEAH!!!' for DPF!! You rock!  
  
Lara: Maybe I could have him Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays and you could have him Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays and we could alternate Sundays! Whaddaya think? Thanks for your input, and I'm glad you liked the last two. They were a relief to write because I was just like, 'Man, the romantic tension between these two is so thick you need a chainsaw to cut it!'. :)  
  
Taygeta: thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!!! :-D Sounds good, and that last part will be included in 'part II', if you will.   
  
jess: Glad I could help you out! Don't worry, I'll keep going! Thanks for your review!  
  
Okay, so I just got some really *really* overwhelming feedback from you all. I'm so happy you guys want to see more of these guys! To be honest, when I first started the story I didn't think it would be that big of a hit, but I see that it kinda is so I'm pretty excited. And I just have this really really awesome idea that I think you guys will love. It'll be chapter 13. Not really a continuation of the story, but a tie-in of sorts. Let's just say, that if you've ever reviewed, you'll *love* chapter 13! It should be out between now and Friday, I promise, and then I will jumpstart my writing as per usual once I'm back from Ohio! Sound cool? Thanks you guys, you've all been *so* awesome, as readers and reviewers, and encouraging me to do better in my writing and to keep going, even when I wasn't really sure what I was doing! I really couldn't have written this far without all the support you all have given, I want you guys to know that! THANK YOU!!!! 


	13. Come Out, Come Out, Wherever You Are

Author's Note: I'm going to go back a correct my occasional spelling mistakes this week, you know, brush up the story and make it look better. And maybe I was on some sort of substance, like sniffing Pixie Stix or something, when I wrote this. I think it's kinda funny though, and I hope you guys do, too! If you think it's too retarded, though, I'll just delete it and run on home with my tail 'tween my legs... :-D  
  
Purplerks: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it! But I hope it wasn't too much of a cliffhanger... I won't be updating for a few days so I didn't want to leave you guys hanging!  
  
gordo=sexyy!!: Wow, that review got sent three times! Don't worry, it made me smile... :-D That's so awesome you enjoyed it, thanks for telling me!  
  
Lexy: Reading L/G fanfiction is probably a lot more fun than work, anyway, right? :-D Your boss probably doesn't agree with you for some reason... lol. Wow, I'm glad my story went over so well with you! I hope your high praise was deserved! :) And don't worry, I'll be keeping it up.... ;)  
  
And as a little warning, there is violence, 99% of it unneccessary. But it sure was fun to write.... :-D  
  
::deep breath:: Here goes nothing!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kevin had just finished showering and getting dressed after a heavy workout at the university gym. He picked up his duffel bag with a satisfied smile. I really showed that Gor-don freak a thing or two the other day, he thought as he headed for the locker room doors. Just as he opened the doors, though, a not-too-subtle plot-device opened up, and an unsuspecting Kevin walked right on through...  
  
~*~  
  
...And found himself face-to-face with a group of about thirty people, headed by Gordo and Lizzie. All were standing in offensive positions, and scowls adorned most faces while a few had their arms crossed. Kevin, oblivious to the social cues being thrown his way, took advantage of the fact that Lizzie was right in front of him. Ignoring Gordo as he brushed by, he sidled up to Lizzie.  
  
"Hey baby," he said in an oily voice. "Wanna give me your number and me and that fine ass of yours can go to McDonald's this weekend?" he asked, in the over-confidant tone of one who mistakenly thinks they're a Don Juan and is about to find out otherwise.  
  
"You know," Lizzie said, batting her eyelashes up at him, "there *is* something I've been wanting to give you for awhile now...." Kevin looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, while the phrase 'hotchickprettygirlhotchickprettygirlhopeshe'seasyhotchickprettygirl' ran through his head.  
  
"Oh yeah," Lizzie said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Yesyesyes! Kevin thought excitedly....  
  
...And Nonono! screamed his... erm... member seconds later after being slammed into with Lizzie's knee.  
  
"Ow," Kevin whispered shakily, falling to his knees. "You bitch," he mumbled.  
  
"Excuse me? But did you just call *my* girlfriend a bitch?" Gordo asked incredulously, delivering a roundhouse kick to the side of his head seconds later. Kevin now laid on his side, holding himself and the side of his head, rolling back and forth in pain.  
  
"Where did you all come from?" he moaned.  
  
"Uh, hello?" JustAGirl said, stepping forward. "I'm the author. I can make anything happen," she finished with an evil grin. Then delivered a stunning kick to his kidneys.  
  
Walking around him a bit, liz3386 stroked her chin. "You really didn't know what you were doing when you started messing with Gordo, did you?" she asked rhetorically, stepping on his hand and grinding it with her stiletto heel.  
  
"I mean, it's bad enough you tried to mack on Lizzie--" dramaqueen214 continued, poking him stiffly in the side with her steel-toed boots.  
  
"--But you *really* crossed the line when you hit my Gordo!" yelled Lara, full-out kicking him in the other side.  
  
"Taste my dork pride, you stupid dirk monkey!" swim6516 entered, wailing like a banshee and boxing Kevin's ears.  
  
LizzieC walked up to Kevin and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, lifting him up and pinning him against the cement walls behind him. "And you *really* crossed the line when you punched his beautiful face!" she yelled, shaking him until his teeth rattled.  
  
"Now, LizzieC, you really shouldn't be holding Kevin that way," Taygeta said, grabbing Kevin away from her and dropping him awkwardly on the ground. "Oops..." Taygeta said with an evil smile.  
  
"Wasn't the point of this little chapter to mess Kevin up but *good*?" asked MsJML with a gleam in her eye. "You know, if a chainsaw isn't involved, it's really no fun at all."  
  
"But we can't kill him," jess pointed out.  
  
"You sure?" Black Knight asked. "I mean, just a finger or toe. Maybe an ear or his tongue, that's all we're asking for."  
  
"I think that might take us out of PG-13 territory," Lexy reminded her. JustAGirl nodded in affirmation.  
  
"How about acid?" writer-always-n-forever asked hopefully.  
  
"Uh-uh."  
  
"You! You are no fun!" TL yelled.  
  
"I know," JustAGirl admitted. "Well, a little fun, right, because I'm letting us all beat him up, right?"  
  
"How about beaning him with a spatula?" Tinker-Bell-Greenleaf asked. "I learned that from you," she whispered to Lizzie, who smiled approvingly.  
  
"Yeah, spatula's good," said JustAGirl.  
  
"Sweet!" she yelled, beating Kevin around the neck and shoulders with her spatula.  
  
"My turn next!" Sara called after her, following.  
  
Sammy the Story Magi sat pondering. "I wonder if this is really neccessary," she mused aloud. "Nah. But it sure is a hell of a lot of fun!" she answered herself, leaping towards Kevin and landing a fist right in his teeth.  
  
Baby Gangsta walked up to Kevin. "Did I ever introduce you to my pet Bruce? No?" she asked as he shook his head. "Oh Bruce, show him that funny trick you do!" she cried as she turned to her pet crocodile. Bruce promptly bit off Kevin's little finger.  
  
"Hey, I said no dismemberment!" JustAGirl yelled from her corner seat, where she was watching the festivities.  
  
"Just no dismemberment with a chainsaw," Baby Gangsta reminded her with a wicked smile, patting Bruce on the head.  
  
"Fine. But no more dismemberment *period*!"  
  
::grumbles:: ""Yes Miss Story-Person""  
  
Angel21 turned to berrygirl and said, "Are you pondering what I'm pondering, berrygirl?"  
  
"Well," said berrygirl, scratching her head, "if you're pondering kicking the living bejeebies out of Kevin, then yes."  
  
"Good to know we have that mutual psychic link," Angel21 said, heading towards Kevin's barely-recognizable form.  
  
"She didn't say anything about lighting his hair on fire," macdeniken whispered to DHCgirl.  
  
"You're right. Got a lighter?" DHCgirl asked, eyes widening as it was handed to her. "Ooooh...." she whispered, flicking it and setting it against Kevin's hair.  
  
"Hey! I smell burning!" JustAGirl cried from her chair.  
  
"Oh, I'll put it out," baibiivenus said with a smile, brandishing a fire extinguisher. As she sprayed, it managed to hit everywhere on Kevin with the freezing chemicals... except for his lit hair. "Whoops... bad aim...."  
  
"Oh, allow me," littlebean said, pouring a bucket of scalding hot water over Kevin's head and neck. Well, at least the fire was out....  
  
"Hah! Amateurs!" Purplerks cried, tapdancing on Kevin's face.  
  
"Really, a simple kick in the gut will do the trick," murmured JP5683, delivering one and moving out of the way so gordo=sexyy!! could jump up and down on said stomach.  
  
"You go girl!" Angelique yelled from the side.  
  
"Yeah!" Kirsty added.  
  
"Show him who's boss!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"And don't let him forget it!" Angelique added.  
  
"Yeah!" Kirsty finished, a satisfied look on her face.  
  
"What I wouldn't give to deliver a WWE move," Sky McCoy murmured.  
  
"I'll go get the chair!" Lizfan28 offered, stealing the one JustAGirl was sitting on.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Here ya go!" she said with a smile.  
  
"Perfect," said Sky McCoy, beaning Kevin over the head with it, causing the chair to shatter into several pieces.  
  
At that, starcraze and starwatcher31 started punching Kevin in the head. "Seeing stars yet, buddy?" they asked viciously. (A/N: Please forgive the terrible terrible pun. :-D)  
  
"I've heard that being stabbed to death by a fork is a terrible way to die," Kel mused as she started stabbing away.  
  
"I'd agree with that." HAA nodded vigorously.  
  
"Hold on, hold on people!" JustAGirl yelled into a megaphone. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her. "The chair?" Nods. "Stabbed to death with a fork?" A few 'yep's. "Fire? Ice? *Tapdancing*?" she asked incredulously. Everyone looked at each other, then nodded slowly.  
  
"Guys, we just delivered a hardcore smackdown!" JustAGirl screamed their victory. "GO US!!!"  
  
Just as she was saying this, another not-too-subtle plot-device sucked Kevin back to his own time and place in fanfiction.net....  
  
~*~  
  
"Kevin!" he could hear his coach shouting. "Kevin, what the hell are you doing?" Kevin woke up with a start, looking around frantically, feeling himself up and down to make sure everything was okay.  
  
"Uh... just thought it'd be a good place for a nap?" Kevin answered, unsure.  
  
"Get your ass out of here," his coach said, disgusted.  
  
Kevin heaved a sigh and stood up, heading out the doors. Man... what a weird dream, he thought....  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Okay, like I said, I must be on something. Anywho, I just thought it'd be kinda funny if we all beat up Kevin... maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Either way, tell me what you think! 


	14. Hidey Ho, Neighbor O!

THIS IS JUST A RESPONSE TO ALL THE REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 13!!!  
  
Author's Note: Wow, what an overwhelming response to Kevin getting beat up! Anyways, I thought you guys would think it was cute, I know I did... heh.... :-D I realize a few people here and there didn't read it due to the overwhelming violece, so I'm sorry I didn't put a disclaimer or warning at the beginning to you! Of course, I would never do anything like that to anyone! :-D  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
aloha_broha: So it's FANTABULOUS, eh? Absotively posolutely! :-D That's great, I use fantabulous every so often. It's quite a fun word! I'm so happy you enjoyed it. It's always cool to get new readers even after I've put out 13 chapters. One more late-teenager, eh? Awesome! Look, Lizzie McGuire rocks and I don't care what anyone else says! (See? I'm a dedicated fan....) And I know what you mean, I felt so much better about thinking Adam Lamberg was one hot cookie after I found out he was 18. You know, it just felt kinda... wrong? I dunno... :-D I've started reading Evolutions per your suggestion. I'm really liking it so far! It's kinda angsty, but a little angst is always okay. And I can tell you right now what I think should happen (unless something I haven't read yet is preventing it). Dimitri should find a way to move to California, etc. and Gordo should be with Lizzie. Because, as I've said before, Gordo wuv Lizzie and Lizzie wuv Gordo! :-D I've only read to chapter five yet, so like I said something could have happened in a future chapter I don't know about... Thanks for reading!  
  
beegirl: Awesome to hear! I bet your niece thinks you are the coolest aunt ever... I know I would! It is so cool to hear that you like the story, thanks for your review!  
  
NekoRanma13: Well, I'm glad you found it humorous... that was the point, with the silliness and all. (really, who has a pet crocodile named Bruce? At least you could name him Chester or something more appropriate... :-D)  
  
hiddenwriter: I'm glad you liked the story, but I'm sorry you found the 13th chapter so offensive. I have a disclaimer on it now for future readers. If gratuitous violence isn't your thing (and really, it's not mine either), I understand that, but I want you to know that Kevin was dreaming if it that helps at all. If not, I'm sorry about any misunderstanding! And yes, sequel! So stay tuned....  
  
Sky McCoy: Well, someone had to give him the chair, a la Shrek...! No problem, I thought it would be a cute, humorous way to show all my reviewers how much I appreciate them, and I hope it worked!  
  
liz3386: If it gave you a warm fuzzy feeling, then I'm glad because all of your reviews give *me* a warm fuzzy feeling! As for the Gordo/Lizzie question, yes, it was due to the dream and Kevin's conceptions. But don't worry, it will come to fruition... eventually! And yes ma'am, that chapter will be out ASAP! Right now I am actually trying to give myself a direction I want to go with the story, and I'm bringing a laptop with me. So while I won't have internet, I will have a writing program, which is all that really matters... :-D  
  
LizzieC: Just buy a bag of Pixie Stix. Seriously, did you ever snort Pixie Stix in middle school or whatever? Like, we all thought we were so funny. Not cool, just funny. Because really, what are Pixie Stix gonna do to you? Nothing. Maybe make your nose hurt, but that's about it. I'm glad you liked it!   
  
macdeniken: I'm glad you liked the concept! I think I invented it, but if I didn't, at least I came to it on my own, right? :-D  
  
swim6516: Thank you! I'll be here all week... :-D I thought the concept was a clever way of saying thank you, so there it is! How about it's your favorite humor chapter? :-D DPF, girl!  
  
Black Knight: I agree! And what do you know, you filthy English Kaaaaa-nig-git! :-D (A little MP for ya there...)  
  
TL: SIR YES SIR! Alpha unit detained said objective until the commander gave the order SIR! :-D  
  
Baby Gangsta: Yeah, Bruce is a good ol' boy, isn't he? :-D Glad you liked it!  
  
starcraze: Yay! Yes you did! Go you!  
  
afro-dite: That's okay, I'm guilty of it myself sometimes! I'm glad you finally reviewed though. If I ever do something similar, now you'll be included! And please do continue reading....  
  
Sammy The Story Magi: It does have a certain classic charm, doesn't it? :-D Good to know I could make you smile!  
  
JP5683: Dude! I never made anyone do some kung fu! ::slaps forehead:: HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID? Man... I'll have to keep that in mind. Awesome choice of lyrics, major kudos!  
  
Taygeta: Go us! We all rock. :-D Laughter is what makes life worth living and all that... or is it love... or maybe both...?  
  
Jennifer: I am so sorry! Had you ever reviewed before? I made a list before I started writing, but it's possible I missed someone... and I'm sorry about your date... ::shudder:: If a guy is *still* that bad after five drinks... he ain't a keeper, I can tell ya that much for free!  
  
Sum41blinker: Don't worry, I so will!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Overall, I'd say you guys liked what I did... I may have to make it a tradition of sorts using different scenarios. Is this incentive to review? Is it *cheap* incentive to use? Maybe it is, but I swear I'm not using it as a bribing tool, it was actually fun and funny to write! I think I know where I'm gonna go with my story from here, at least for part II, so look out for a chapter on Monday night or Tuesday, alright? 


	15. Not Just ANY Tom, Dick, or Bobby

Author's Note: Okay, so I want you all to know that I wrote this chapter WHILE ON VACATION!!! It just... um... took me three weeks?! to post it. Oy... you all have my deepest apologies! I'm so sorry! My excuse is this: I met a great guy while on vacation, and I've spent every night just talking to him... which is when I used to write... uh, yeah.... I hearby solemnly swear that I will no longer foresake the good readers of this fine story! You just won't get chapter updates every day like you used to. Maybe once or twice a week now... but they will be equally as long!  
  
picklesniper: Adam Lamberg really *does* have the cutest hair... it makes me sad to know it had to go for my story... but yes'm, I am updating as you ordered... er... requested! :)  
  
Angel21: Then tell yourself it's because you're twice as nice! :) (hope that doesn't offend anyone else...) And I will read your story when I have time (I find I am inexplicably busy these days... hmm....)  
  
pinkelephant- emerald eye: You know, it's really freaky when my little sister *and* her little friend find my story... and I didn't even tell you guys! Freaky, Nikki, freaky, I have to say that. I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!!! And you've sucked my little sister into the dark world of fanfiction.net? Oh, the horror! The inexplicable *horror*!  
  
SVZ: Oooh, very good addition... voodoo doll it is! Heehee... Good to hear you're liking it so much!  
  
drawwilhoit: You know, dear, I'll tell you the same thing I told Nikki: this is JUST FREAKY. You're reviewing my story? We sleep in the same room , you couldn't just say to me 'Hey, I like your story, it's pretty cool'? I dunno... but dude, I know your little secret, k? K? I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!!! And like I couldn't tell that the review was from you? You use the same name for *every*thing, from Neopets to AIM!  
  
Phoenix28: Good to hear, sure thing!  
  
LizzieC: I'm not sure if I should be relieved that I'm not alone, or just scared that someone else has done it too... ;)  
  
Weird123: See? That's what you get for *not reviewing*!! But rest assured in the knowledge that if I do such a thing in the future, you will now be included in it as well! I'm glad to know that you've been a faithful reader, though, thanks for letting me know!  
  
lizzie-fan: Well, it didn't happen soon, but... uh... here it is for your reading pleasure!  
  
Purplerks: Good deal! Glad to know it made you smile. And hey, my name would be right next to yours so no worries. ;)  
  
Lara: You made it into a story, yes! And I'm wondering if I should tell you about the many more creative ways I have to write about beating up Kevin...? heeheehee... MOOHOOHAHAHAH!!!!!!  
  
Persephone: You know, I love Gordo's hair, it's probably his cutest feature (as I've said many times). But I assure you, it *had* to be done! Serious swimmers do not have longer hair. Many of them shave bald before big meets. It was all done to make it seem more realistic (and like I know what I'm talking about!)  
  
Tinker-Bell-Greenleaf: Wow, that's, like, 200 Tink points! Sa-weet! I was glad to do it all, and I thought most, if not all, would appreciate the humor, so... Thanks for the encouragement!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was a week after 'The Incident', as Gordo had come to think of it, and neither he nor Lizzie had mentioned it. Figures, he thought bitterly. Why would anything with Lizzie be something even approaching easy? Or at least bearable? Miranda was home from visiting her 'sick' aunt, and so here they all were at their favorite little coffee shop, Easy Bean, chatting away like it was nothing. Strike that, Gordo thought sourly. He and *Miranda* were chatting, Lizzie was up at the counter flirting with the--absolutely gorgeous, he believed were her exact words--cashier behind the counter. He was so... grr, he didn't know, but upset and hurt and frustrated were three words that instantly came to mind. And as he watched with a sort of sadistic fascination, Lizzie slowly leaned against the counter and started twirling a lock of her hair around her finger. Gordo groaned slightly and shook his head. He really couldn't watch any more.  
  
Now Gordo, while intelligent, was a simple guy. Simple needs, simple wants... and Gordo had, for as long as he could remember, wanted nothing more than to have Lizzie look at *him* like that from underneath her eyelashes and twirl her hair. Because when Lizzie did those two things, *then* she meant business. And that usually meant she got what she wanted. Of course, if Lizzie wanted *him*, it wouldn't be too much of a fight.... Gordo's thoughts trailed off as he heard Miranda's voice yelling at him and noticed her waving her hand around in front of his face.  
  
"What?" he snapped.  
  
"Yo, earth to Gordo, come in Gordo." Miranda smirked, looking as if she knew something he did not. Or maybe something he just didn't want her to say. "I realize Lizzie is more interesting than me," she began sarcastically, shaking her finger at him, "but do you think I might warrant a few minutes of your time?" she finished. She watched in satisfaction as Gordo's jaw flapped up and down. This, she thought evilly, was just *too* much fun.  
  
"Why would Lizzie be any more interesting than you?" he asked Miranda innocently. Oh, *way* too innocently, Miranda thought.  
  
"Hmm, let me think. Oh yeah, I know," Miranda said, snapping her fingers. "Maybe because ever since Lizzie went up to the counter to make cow eyes at--" Miranda squinted at the guy's nametag--"Bobby, you've done nothing but stare in that direction."  
  
"No way," Gordo argued. Miranda arched an eyebrow at him, giving him the 'you-don't-honestly-believe-I'm-that-stupid-do-you?' look.  
  
"Yyyyyeah..." Miranda said slowly. "Look, you two have been acting really weird around each other ever since I got back. And maybe before, who knows. But I wanna know what's going on." Miranda paused. "And oh yeah, Gordo, I've known since *fourth* *grade* that you have a thing for Lizzie, so don't even try to pull that over on me." More up-and-down flapping jaw.  
  
"Well-- you see-- that is-- I don't really-- you know--" Gordo spluttered, very flustered by Miranda's fairly accurate pinning of him. Really, he thought, it was *third* grade, but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction.  
  
"Strike that," Miranda said. "Third grade. Because we were all in Ms. Helmeyer's class." Drat! thought Gordo.  
  
"So maybe," he began slowly, "I have an eensy weensy teeny tiny small inconsequential and yet very huge thing for Lizzie." Miranda just looked at him. Damn, he thought, does this girl know *everything*? "Okay, I'm in love with her," Gordo admitted.  
  
"Good," Miranda said approvingly, giving a decisive nod of her head. "Because admitting it is the first step towards getting a powerful ally." Gordo looked at her. "Namely me," she explained. "I'm gonna help you." It was Gordo's turn to arch an eyebrow. "Excuse me," Miranda said defensively, "but when Lizzie has guy problems, who do you think she comes to more? Me, or you?"  
  
"You," Gordo answered, defeated.  
  
"Good boy," Miranda said with a grin. "Now here's what we're gonna do...."  
  
~*~  
  
Lizzie stood up at the counter, talking to--she had to glance at his nametag again--Bobby. What am I doing? she thought to herself, irritated. Bobby was boring as hell, and while he might be cute that just seemed to be the *only* thing he knew. He reminded her a little of Ethan Craft, Lizzie decided, except not so adorably clueless. But Lizzie went through the motions, batting her eyelashes, leaning towards him, twirling her hair... all of it, and she wasn't really interested in the guy. So why was she putting forth so much effort? Why was she still up here with--she had to glance at the nametag *again*--Bobby and not back at the table with Miranda? And Gordo?  
  
And there, she thought to herself, was her biggest problem. Gordo. Gordo liked her. Like, *like* liked her. How did she handle that? How *could* she handle that? The whole thing just made her feel all messed up inside. And he'd said he loved her. Well, not to her face, because he'd thought she was asleep, but still, love. Love! *LOVE*!!!! Gordo wasn't supposed to love her. Gordo couldn't love her. No *way* did he love her! At least, not like *that*! And the thought that maybe he was wasn't supposed to make her think that she notreally kinda sorta maybe liked him back! ARRRRGH! Lizzie giggled at whatever Bobby had just said, not really paying attention, and went back to her thoughts. She'd decided, that night they'd kissed, that things *COULD* *NOT* *CHANGE*! They were Lizzie and Gordo. Gordo and Lizzie. Lizzie and Gordo and Miranda, the three amigos! It was as constant as the sun, or the ocean.... Lizzie resurfaced from her thoughts just in time to hear--umm... Bobby--ask for her phone number. She giggled again.  
  
"Oh, of course," she said flirtatiously. As Bobby reached for a pen and paper Lizzie thought to herself, No chance in *hell* am I gonna go out with this guy.... She wrote down her name and number and handed back the slip of paper with a wink and a smile, then headed back to Gordo and Miranda, more than happy to be out of that *idiot's* company. Just as she was approaching the table, Gordo and Miranda glanced at her and stopped talking. Oooo-kay, Lizzie thought. Weird....  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Okay, there it is in all of its splendid glory... CHAPTER 1 of PART 2 of The College Years! Short, I know, but they should get longer, I needed to set up the plotline! I hope you guys enjoy it... 


	16. Kiss De Girl

Author's Note: See ending Author's Note.  
  
SVZ: Heck yeah Gordo's getting jealous! And yes, it really was a great idea. Poke away at Keving with those pins... no one's stopping you! :) I didn't update soon, and I'm sorry; thank you for the congratulations on the great guy, but he broke up with me a couple weeks ago so... erm... I guess he wasn't so great after all, huh? BOYS ARE STUPID!!! Okay, not really. :)  
  
fanfic lover: Using a different name now, are we drawilhoit? I'm on to your little tricks missy! :-D Do you realize how many people would think it's funny that the little sister I talk about so much is now reviewing my story? Okay, maybe not alot of people, but *I* think it's funny and that's really all that matters. I guess you're right... it wouldn't be as much fun if you just looked up and said 'Hey... I like your story'. Just like it wouldn't be very fair for me to look back at you and say 'Hey... thanks for the review'. :) Go right ahead and review, because I can't stop you. BUT YOU'LL BE SORRY, YES YOU WILL!!!!! :-P (p.s. I wuv woo)  
  
Grace: I'm so glad you like my story, it's so great to hear that! And everyone should love a story about Gordo and Lizzie... really, unless they're insane there's no excuse. In fact, maybe Lizzie McGuire could be a cure for insanity? Hmm... an interesting thought.... As evidenced, I did not update ASAP, but here is another chapter, hopefully in time for you to not die. :)   
  
Baby Bunnie: A new name? Hmm... sneakysneaky... ;) Hey, did you notice that they changed my username to JustAGirl4? It used to be JustAGirl... I have no idea why the change, but I can't say I like it much. Anyway, hope you enjoy!  
  
Black Knight: Thanks for the compliment! Gordo/Miranda are awesome as friends, I love the way they interact. Miranda... has a very very interesting plan in the works, I think. We're still formulating as of yet. ;) Lizzie's smart, but she can be stupid as evidenced by the Bobby thing going on here, and the Ethan thing going on in the show. ::sigh:: *Ethan* over *Gordo*? Where is the justice in that? None, I tell you, none! "Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition! Our main weapon is fear--fear and surprsie!"  
  
TL: Darn skippy, just as any good friend should do! Operation Gordo Wuv Lizzie about to commence, Roger?  
  
donna: And here's another update, only two months in the making! Oy... ::sigh:: Don't worry, Gordo and Lizzie will get together... I only write happy endings! :) I'm a firm believer in them, myself.  
  
Shayley Rain: It's good to know you like the story! Now, if only I can successfully regularly update again... :-D Copy on the hair... it will probably happen (if the story extends beyond swim season). Thanks for your good wishes, I'm really confident on where this is going now!  
  
picklesniper: Request granted, but the due date has way expired and I am so sorry... :)  
  
liz3386: And don't you forget it, chickie! Seriously though, we need some turmoil to have an interesting story. If everything was working out perfectly, y'all would get bored with this really quick, I'm sure. But again, Gordo wuv Lizzie, Lizzie wuv Gordo... it'll all work out! :)  
  
Sesen ObsidianMoon: With a timeline like that, then I definitely succeeded! :) Hope you enjoy....  
  
Bethany: Thanks for letting me know, and here's another chapter at your disposal... hope you like it!  
  
MsJML: You most certainly did make it into my story! :) I'm glad you liked that chapter, I was hoping everyone would like it! I understand about life being hectic... it's one of the reasons this took me so long. Lizzie really can be stupid... see above comments. :) Hope you like this latest chapter!  
  
Okay.... Heeeeeere's JustAGirl's latest chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It had been four or five days since Gordo, Lizzie, and Miranda had gone to Easy Bean, and Robbie--no, *Bobby*--still hadn't called her. Lizzie was very relieved, as she really didn't particularly care to see him again... ever. She sat down at her desk and made a face as she started pulling her human bio book out of her bag. Lizzie hated science, and it had never really occurred to her that she would have to learn so much about the human body to get a certificate in massage therapy. Well, when you thought about it, it made sense but on the surface it had never really registered. She was just pulling out her planner, which had her homework assignment written in it, when she heard the buzzer. She walked to the comm box and pressed the button.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked.  
  
~*~  
  
Gordo smiled as he heard her voice.  
  
"A big scary man come to take you away," he replied into the box, grinning as he heard the lock click. Bingo, he was in. He opened the door and walked slowly up the stairs, thinking all the while. It had been a week and a half since he'd gotten the snot beat out of him courtesy of Kevin, and while as a whole he was feeling alot better, there was a certain tiredness about him still. He knew he wouldn't be doing so well at his swim meet this Saturday, but... oh well, there wasn't a whole lot he could do about it. And as a result of the whole thing, Gordo had spent his spring vacation in his dorm room recuperating. What a way to spend it, he thought sarcastically. And he hadn't even been able to spend it with Lizzie or Miranda, seeing as after dropping him off at his dorm on Sunday afternoon Lizzie hadn't really talked to him much since. And Miranda had ended up staying at her aunt's house until Friday. Saturday had been the first time he'd seen Lizzie in five days and Miranda in a week. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and knocked on her door.  
  
"It's open!" he could hear her call from inside. Gordo, suddenly nervous, took a deep breath and opened the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Lizzie waited anxiously by the door. Gordo was here. *Gordo* was *here*. *GORDO* *WAS* *HERE*!!!! What was she going to do? How should she act? What if he mentioned Saturday? What if he didn't? What if he tried to get all relationship-y? What if he didn't? What if he tried to *kiss* her? *WHAT* *IF* *HE* *DIDN'T*?!?! All these what-ifs rushed through her head, just like they did any time she thought about Gordo now. But before she could contemplate the situation any longer, she heard a knock on her door.  
  
Lizzie took a deep breath, trying to fight down the butterflies in her stomach, and called out, "It's open!" She crossed her fingers and held her breath as the door slowly--sloooooooowly--opened.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey," Gordo said awkwardly, shifting nervously from foot to foot as he stared at the ground. Gordo, he thought to himself, you are a tool. Look her in the eyes, it's no big deal, everything's just fine, he kept telling himself. He cleared his throat and tried again. "So... um... are you busy?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
Lizzie cleared her own throat and searched for something to say. "I was just... uh... sitting down to do my Biology homework," she replied weakly, gesturing towards her book.  
  
"Oh!" Gordo exclaimed. "Do you... that is... uh... do you want me to leave?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
Lizzie smiled a bit at him. "No... it'd be great to have the company," she answered shyly. Good answer, she thought, as she watched the soft answering smile on Gordo's face. Turning and walking back to her couch, she sat down and picked up her book again while Gordo took a seat at the other end of the couch. Yes, she thought to herself, things could go back to normal between her and Gordo. Things wouldn't change at all.  
  
~*~  
  
An hour or so later, Lizzie and Gordo were still sitting on the couch in comfortable silence while Lizzie did her homework; the only interruption was she and Gordo chatting occasionally. After a particularly long silence, Lizzie sighed loudly in frustration and set her book down with a thump on the coffee table in front of her.  
  
"*Why* is biology so hard?" she whined half-heartedly.  
  
"Come on," Gordo said encouragingly, "it's not that hard. You can do it, no sweat."  
  
Lizzie looked at him for a second and then rolled her eyes. "Maybe *you* could do it no sweat, seeing as you're so smart and all, but the rest of us mere mortals have a hard time with figuring this stuff out," she grumbled.  
  
Gordo simply laughed. "Come on, Lizzie. You're certainly not stupid, and you *can* do this." Lizzie continued to look at him incredulously. "Look, do you want me to help you with your homework?" he volunteered.  
  
Lizzie smiled at him. "Yes, *please*," she said, nodding her head vigorously, then laughing a bit. Gordo laughed too, and scooted closer to her, bending his head so he could look at the book sitting in her lap.  
  
"Now," he said, "what's the problem?" he finished, looking up at Lizzie just as she looked up at him. Suddenly, Gordo realized just how close he was to her, and how very much he wanted to kiss her. He watched as her eyes softened and she licked her bottom lip nervously, but didn't look away from him. This was it, Gordo thought, bending in closer to her. He was going to kiss her again, and maybe then they'd talk about why she'd started acting so weird... The thought ran through his brain as he closed his eyes and his lips were just about to touch hers, and...  
  
::BRRRRRING::  
  
"AHH!" Lizzie screamed in surprise, jumping back from Gordo and falling to the ground with a thud while Gordo fell backwards onto the couch.  
  
::BRRRRRING::  
  
Lizzie collected herself for a moment, then picked up the phone lying on the coffee table. "Hello?" she answered breathily, still trying to calm herself down. There was a pause, then, "Oh. Hi Bobby...."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: I am so So SO sorry for the long wait. It was completely inexcusable. I realize this was the second chapter with a long wait, and in the previous chapter I promised not to let it happen again. Er... we see how well that worked out. ::sigh:: My life is stabilizing again, and I finally figured out where this story is going again, so hopefully I'll be able to upkeep that promise from now on. I'm starting on the next chapter right after I post this, so it should be out in a couple days or so, this just seemed like a really good stopping point. Again, you guys are all wonderful and I am so sorry you had to wait for so long! :) If you feel so inclined, please leave a review because I still think they're wonderful! 


	17. Lizzie, Lizzie, What Were You Thinking?

Author's Note: Here, as promised, is the next chapter in a *reasonable timeframe*. I'm starting to feel alot better about this guys! And thanks for all the wonderful reviews, they've helped keep me inspired. :)  
  
Donna: Thanks for your review! Bobby would, of course, ruin it. ...Stupid Bobby.... ::sigh:: And we shall see how things go between Robby... er, Bobby and Lizzie. ;)  
  
Baby Bunnie (*not* Baby Bunnie1): Whatever fanfiction.net's reasoning... it still blows. And here's this next chapter, proving that I'm really gonna try and get back on track with my story. Thanks for the encouragement! I'm so glad you like it... :)  
  
BROEmEaNtToBe: Hey, better late than never, right? Little sisters are the bomb, and mine just happens to be super-cool. Thank you for such high praise! I'm really glad you're enjoying it. Thanks!  
  
Suzanne LongBranch: Thanks for letting me know! I try to make it as humorous as possible... I love to be able to laugh at things. :) And if you stick around long enough, you will find out that there are *a* *lot* of older-teens/early-twenties people who dig the L/G vibe....  
  
Black Knight: I'm back! You can all put away the rotten tomatoes and small rocks... :) Glad you liked the chapter! And thanks for explaining the name thing. I still think it's janky, but at least I know why they did it now...  
  
hyuinn: Chickie, you need to decide on a name to review me with. :) But you're my cute little sister, so I guess I'll let it slide.... ::smoooooooch::  
  
Anonymous: Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it!  
  
orange crush3: Weeeeeell... Such actual (instead of dreamed) violence would maybe make this toe the PG-13/R line, and I didn't want that to happen... besides, Kevin gets his comeuppance later in the story. ;) And thank you for your compliments... I'm so happy someone else is enjoying it! Updating can be hard, I know, so don't worry about your story... you'll finish it soon enough, I'm sure! :)  
  
SabrinaYutsuki: Wow, thank you! I'm glad you like it! 'Sokay, get hooked... We'll set you up with an IV or something... :)  
  
Lara783: No, not abandoned! At least, not permanently. ::sigh:: I was a bad little writer there for awhile, but I'm hoping I start being a good little writer again soon. :) Tension is good, tension creates interest.... It will resolve itself soon enough, I suspect! ;) Thanks for reading!  
  
liz3386: Bobby is supposed to irritate everyone... I mean, hello, he gets in the way of Gordo and Lizzie. What's to like? :) I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job, and I will definitely be updating sooner than I did last time. (*TWO* *MONTHS*?! What was I *thinking*?) :)  
  
Shayley Rain: I know, doesn't Bobby have the absolute *worst* timing ever? ::sigh:: Thank you for your encouragement! I'll work hard to do so... :)  
  
Oh, btw... has anyone heard any new episode/continuing season Lizzie McGuire updates?  
  
And now, for something completely different (like a chapter posted in a decent amount of time)...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh. Hi Bobby..." Gordo heard Lizzie say, then immediately tuned out, feeling a sense of defeat. Bobby had called after all, and Lizzie was going to slip slowly and surely out of his reach. Again. He noticed Lizzie glancing at him out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Oh no... I'm not too busy to talk..." Gordo did a mental double take. What, he suddenly wasn't important or something? But that brainless *oaf* was good enough to talk to? Gordo started to do a slow burn.  
  
"Go out this Saturday?" Pause. "Oh, um..." Lizzie glanced at Gordo again. "Sure, I don't have anything to do...." WHAT?! Gordo thought. This was just *too* much. His swim meet was this Saturday! The swim meet she had promised to come to *two* *weeks* *ago*! Gordo stood up abruptly and stalked to the bathroom, feeling Lizzie's eyes on his back the whole way there. He carefully shut the door behind himself and stood in front of the sink, staring into the mirror. He heaved a sigh. Okay Gordo, he thought to himself, you can do this. No big deal. Be understanding; and guy she likes is asking her out and that's more important than some stupid swim meet. He turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water on his face, then left the bathroom just as Lizzie was hanging up her phone. She glaced up quickly, then looked away from him.  
  
"That was... um... Bobby," Lizzie said softly, almost nervously.  
  
"So I heard," Gordo answered coolly.  
  
"He... uh... wants to go out this Saturday," she offered hesitantly.  
  
"Have a good time," Gordo replied nonchalantly.  
  
Lizzie looked a little uncertain. "Is anything... um... wrong?" she asked. *Definitely* nervous now, Gordo thought sardonically.  
  
"No Lizzie, nothing's wrong," Gordo said, picking up his wallet. "I've gotta get going, I'll talk to you later," Gordo told her, heading for the door.  
  
"Gordo!" Lizzie said sharply. Gordo turned and looked at her. "What's up with you?" she asked, confused. "You just got here an hour ago."  
  
"Nothing Lizzie," Gordo replied, still cool as ice, and turning back towards the door.  
  
"David Zephyr Gordon!" Lizzie practically shouted. Gordo turned around with a sigh and crossed his arms.  
  
"What?" he asked, irritated. He watched, shocked, as Lizzie stalked up to him and started poking him in the chest with her index finger. Lizzie rarely got physically violent.  
  
"You're being a jerk," she accused, obviously upset. "What's the deal with you?" she demanded.  
  
"Gee, I dunno Lizzie," Gordo began sarcastically. "Maybe it's the fact that you're going out on a date this Saturday. Guess what else is this Saturday that you obviously forgot?" he asked rhetorically. "Wait, I'll tell you: My swim meet, the one you promised to come to two weeks ago. Guess that's not as important as Robbie," he finished snidely.  
  
"Bobby," Lizzie half-whispered automatically, stunned. How could she have forgotten?  
  
"Robbie, Bobby; whatever," Gordo said, waving his hand dismissively. "Or maybe," he kept going, "it's the fact that you've been avoiding me for the past week." He watched as Lizzie opened her mouth to protest while a guilty look crept into her eyes. "Don't *even*, McGuire," he said warningly. "Dropping me off at my dorm and then not seeing me or calling me or anything? I thought the fact that I got the shit beat out of me warranted a little more concern than that. Pardon me for being wrong," he accused sarcastically.  
  
"Gordo..." Lizzie whispered tremulously, tears starting to form in her eyes. Gordo, he thought to himself, you are *not* gonna fall for the tears this time.  
  
"Or *I* know," Gordo continued mockingly. "How about this: Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, I've been in love with you since the third grade. That doesn't really matter to you though, does it? Oh no, because I'm not cute like whats-his-face; I'm brainy and I'm on the swim team. I know, be still your pounding heart." Gordo paused, drawing a deep breath. "How about this," he continued softly, "I'm still in love with you and you don't seem to care; I kissed you and you don't seem to care; I'm hurting, and you just don't seem to care." Gordo paused, letting it sink in, watching her watching him. "All of *that*," he said emphatically, "is what my deal is." Gordo watched the range of emotions on her face as she tried to process everything he'd told her, her face going from fear to surprise to hurt to... ah, yes, anger. Lizzie was just going to settle for denial and anger. How... perfectly predictable, he thought sarcastically.  
  
"You know what Gordo?" Lizzie practically spat. "Maybe *you're* the one who's a jerk, huh? Did you think of that? Or maybe the great David Gordon can't be wrong, is that it? Maybe you're not the only one who's hurt and confused right now. You're in love with me?" she asked, practically making it sound like a joke. "Fine, great, that's just wonderful. *One* *more* *difficulty* I need in my life right now," she said sarcastically. "Oh yes, let's be best friends and fall in love. What, are we in a teeny-bopper movie?" she sneered rhetorically. "So why do you really care if I miss a swim meet of yours Gordo? Because I have a date and it's not with you? Just because you're 'in love'" and here she did air quotations "with me, I can't go out with people like a *normal* person?" she finished her rant angrily.  
  
Gordo paled. "If that's how you really feel, McGuire," he said softly, almost dangerously, "then I guess that's what I'll have to live with. Go out with Bobby, I guess I really don't care after all," he dismissed. "And I'm not 'in love' with you, Lizzie," he said, mocking her air quotations; then, he just stared at her intensely. "I'm *in* *love* with you," he finished emphatically. "Don't throw me away, Lizzie. I can't always be around. It can't always be Gordo and Lizzie and Miranda, because one day we won't be able to be friends like this anymore." Lizzie stood there, stunned. He'd hit the nail right on the head, hadn't he? That she didn't want to change anything? "Make your decision, Lizzie," he said quietly. "And make sure you do what's right. For you," he finished. Then he leant down and kissed her softly on the cheek. He straightened up, looked her in the eyes for a moment, and then turned to the door again, opening it up and stepping out. Lizzie blinked, and the door shut behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Was that a really bad place to stop? I dunno, but I think that's where it's gonna end people. Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! I appreciated them so much. :) And look! It only took me *five* *days* to get this chapter out. Aren't you all so proud? (psst... will someone please pat me on the head?) :-D 


	18. He Thought, She Thought

Author's Note: Okay, I feel so on a roll here... I'm putting out *another* chapter within a reasonable timeframe. That's three chapters within a relatively short period of time! (Aren't you all so proooooud... :-D) Also, I think a few of you misunderstood my ending Author's Note in chapter 17. I meant it was the end of the *chapter*... *not* the end of the story. So you can all stop having the heart attack, okay? :)  
  
SabrinaYutsuki: I'm sure things will continue to go somewhere with them... ;) Don't worry. And here's the update you requested. Hope it makes you happier! :)  
  
amanda: Hehehe... glad you liked my little idea... ;) And like I wrote above, it's not the end of the story, just the end of the chapter. So you can put away the spatula! hehe... So glad you're liking this... thanks for the review!  
  
macdeniken: Thank you and thank you! Look, another chapter, so me continuing soon! :-D  
  
orange crush3: Ack! Not the EVIL FANFICTION MONSTER! Okay, okay, you've beat me into submission with that one. Here's the update... meanie... :P :) Go you for updating your story! Congrats!  
  
Lara783: Yay! Yet *another* pat on the head! I'm starting to feel *so* special... :) And don't worry... Lizzie will probably get the picture rather shortly...  
  
Black Knight: Well, you realize Gordo snapping was bound to happen sooner or later. I've never seen him really let it out with Lizzie in any other story. I'm thinking... the crap she puts him through in the minds of fanfic writers, that boy's got some steam he needs to let out. :-D Glad you liked it!  
  
darling: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed, and here's another chapter. :)  
  
Donna: Yes... poor Gordo... :'( ::sigh:: I'm sure everything will work out for him in the end... don't you think? :)  
  
afro_dite: Ooooh... tangible tension. That has a really nice ring to it. ;) I feel so flattered that I was one of the first fanfiction.net stories you read! Thanks so much for the compliment! And you are one more person on the 'old-enough-to-know-better-than-to-care' L/G bandwagon... sweet! :)  
  
Baby Bunnie: Another pat on the head! Yay! Thanks. :) Don't worry, like I said above I intend to keep writing, it was only in reference to the chapter. Thanks hun!  
  
BROEmEaNtToBe: Will do! :) I'm glad you liked seeing your sn... I like to make my reviewers happy!  
  
crazedswfanaticondaloose: Thank you so much! hehehehe... :-D  
  
picklesniper: I will, don't worry! Just to prove it... here's the latest chapter. :)  
  
Bethany: WOW. I don't think I have *ever* received so many reviews from someone in one fell swoop. :) Go you! Okay, I'll try to get to them all here. Thank you for all the wonderful *wonderful* encouragement. It was so great to check my email and find all those messages from you. :) Don't worry, I'll keep on writing this story, you can count on it! I can't kill Bobby... but Bobby will receive his comeuppance, have no fear! Lizzie is *so* in denial... it's not even funny.... It's funny how many people get on the band wagon when it comes to beating up Kevin... hmm... O:) If I ever do something similar again in my stories, you will now be included! Platonic sleeping... ::sigh:: It can do wonders for a story, I'm finding out... ;) I really wouldn't write a novel; I am able to work with other people's ideas and create a unique item with them, but I'm terrible at coming up with my own stuff out of thin air. But thank you for your support, it is most appreciated. :) And yeah, it took 'em long enough to get to the smooch, don't you think? That's what most people thought, anyway... myself included! :) hehehe... I'm glad you found the little Florence Nightingale bit charming... I enjoyed writing it... :) Miranda's got a plan, let's just say... and I think it'll be a very good plan. A very good plan, indeed. ;) Come on... obsessing over Lizzie McGuire is *much* more fun than a stinky ol' boyfriend! You can stay on our bandwagon, okay? I have to say I like the idea of Gordo tall... because I'm tall (six feet, to be exact). ::sigh:: Short guys are such a turnoff. Unfortunately for myself... ::sigh:: But do write your own... I'd love to read it. :) And romantic moments between L/G are *always* great! Thanks for your wonderful enthusiasm, Bethany. It was really great to read your reviews!  
  
Okay, here we go people, on with the story! :)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lizzie collapsed into her bed, staring vacantly at the ceiling. What had just happened? What had she just done? Had she and Gordo just *fought*? Lizzie closed her eyes briefly, and then returned her gaze to the ceiling. She and Gordo hardly ever fought. Of course there were the occasional spats, but nothing that would cause such a rift as tonight's argument seemed to promise.  
  
*it can't always be gordo and lizzie and miranda*  
  
How had he known? How had he figured out that that was what scared her most of all? What would happen to her life if there *were* no three amigos? If one day, the three of them scattered to the winds and lost touch? Life had a way of sneaking up on people... right?  
  
*don't throw me away lizzie*  
  
Was she throwing him away? Was she ignoring all the possibilities thay lay ahead for them? Was it truly better to play it safe than sorry in this situation?  
  
*i'm in love with you i'm in love with you i'm in love with you*  
  
Hadn't she known that for a little while now? Then why did it suddenly seem a hundred thousand million times bigger after he'd said it to her face? Gordo was in love with her. Gordo loved her. Loved *her*, of all people, and after everything she'd ever put him through and he was *still there*, *still there and loving her*. The best guy in the whole world, the one who understood her even when she didn't really understand herself, was in love with her. What should she do?  
  
*make your decision*  
  
It kept echoing through her brain, over and over again.   
  
*make your decision lizzie make your decision make your decision make your decision*  
  
Why was this so hard?  
  
*make sure you do what's right. for you*  
  
What should she choose? What in the world was the best decision? Silent tears ran down her cheeks as she continued to stare blankly at the ceiling. Slowly, slowly, in spite of or maybe because of her inner turmoil, Lizzie drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Gordo trudged slowly down the stairs in Lizzie's apartment building. What had just happened? What had he just done? Had he and Lizzie just *fought*? Gordo heaved a deep sigh and continued down the stairs. He ran through everything he'd said to her.  
  
*it can't always be gordo and lizzie and miranda*  
  
*don't throw me away lizzie*  
  
*i'm in love with you*  
  
*make your decision lizzie*  
  
*make sure you do what's right. for you*  
  
Gordo shook his head as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He was just reaching for the doorknob when the door opened suddenly and Miranda popped through, much to Gordo's surprise. Miranda saw him and jumped back a bit.  
  
"Gordo! Geez!" she panted, holding a hand to her chest. "You scared me half to death!" she said with a smile.  
  
"Hm. Not the first time I've gotten a similar reaction tonight," he muttered sardonically.  
  
"Oh Gordo," Miranda whispered, placing a hand on his arm. "What's wrong?" she asked, noticing suddenly how her good friend seemed in such a terrible mood. Miranda didn't even wait for an answer, she just grabbed his arm and started dragging him out the door. "C'mon, Gordo," she said. "We'll go get a coffee, and you can tell me what just happened with Lizzie."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Alrighty, then, here we are. Chapter 18 belted out in only *two days*! I know it's kinda short, but.... It's starting to get back to old times, eh? ::reminiscent sigh:: Remember when I used to be a good author and updated every day...? :) Okay, okay, really. Hope you guys like this latest chapter, and don't forget to review! You guys are all so awesome... thanks alot! 


	19. Echoes From The Past

Author's Note: Two chapters, go me! I thought I was on a roll with that last chapter? Guess I was wrong... *now* I'm on a roll!  
  
BabyJ5: Nonono... I'm *not* quitting this story. It won't be done for a very long time, so have no worries! :) I'm a sucker for happy endings. You can *always* count on a happy ending from me. There may be angst and turmoil along the way, but I promise everything will work out for these guys in the end. You'll see. ;)  
  
hyuinn: Awww... l'il sis... I just love it when you encourage me... :) Miranda will always be there to help her friends... no matter what! :)  
  
For your reading pleasure, Chapter 19 is now *up*!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"...And then I just... left," Gordo finished telling Miranda about that evening's events.  
  
"Let me get this straight," Miranda asked slowly. "You told Lizzie all of *that*, and she *still* got mad at you?"  
  
"She wasn't really mad, Miranda," Gordo said with a half-smile. "She was afraid. And being angry is alot easier than being afraid, you know," he finished softly, staring into the dregs of his coffee cup, swirling the remaining liquid as if an answer would surface from it like a Magic 8 ball.  
  
Miranda chewed on this for awhile. "So you think that she just doesn't know what she wants?" Miranda asked.  
  
"No," Gordo contradicted, still not looking up from his coffee cup. "She knows exactly what she wants." He looked up suddenly at Miranda for a moment before saying, "She wants things to stay the way they are right now."  
  
"The three amigos forever, huh?" Miranda said with her own half-smile.  
  
"Exactly." The two sat for a few more minutes, each staring into their coffee cups and thinking their own thoughts.  
  
"Well," Miranda said with a sigh, "we've been here for over two hours and it's getting late; I guess I should drop you off at your dorm," she suggested.  
  
"Yeah," Gordo said slowly. "That sounds good. I should get a good night's sleep, anyway. That swim meet is the day after tomorrow." Gordo paused for a second, as if trying to decide how to say what he wanted to say next. "You know I wanted you to come too, right?" he asked.  
  
"Of course," Miranda answered with a smile. "I was planning on going anyway."  
  
"Good." Gordo paused again. "Because you're my friend, too, Miranda. And you know, I love you just as much as I love Lizzie. It's just different," he tried to explain, awkwardly.  
  
"Hey," Miranda said softly. "I know. And you know I love you too," she finished with a smile. "Now let's get you back to your dorm," she said, standing up from the table.  
  
~*~  
  
It was about 11:00 when Miranda softly entered the apartment she shared with Lizzie. She noticed all the lights were off. Funny, I thought I saw Lizzie's car out in the parking lot, she thought as she flipped on the light and started walking down the hall towards her bedroom. She paused in front of Lizzie's door and opened it a bit, looking inside. The soft light from the light illuminated her sleeping friend, and the dried tear tracks running down her face. Lizzie, Miranda thought, when are you going to get your head screwed on straight? She shook her head and closed the door, stepping into her own room. Miranda had some work cut out for her this night, that was for sure....  
  
~*~  
  
Lizzie awoke to the morning sunshine with a pounding headache and the rustling sound of heavy paper... and a heavy weight at the end of her bed. Something dropped on her forehead, then slid to the side and into her hair. Lizzie cracked open an eye and glared a Miranda, whose arm was hovering over her face, fingers still open as if letting something go. Lizzie sighed and shifted her arm from underneath her comforter to reach for what had fallen in her hair, but when she moved her arm she noticed all the squares of paper lying on top of her bed. What the hell was Miranda up to? she thought. It was Friday morning. *Way* too early on Friday morning for these kinds of hijinx. Lizzie fished the item out of her hair and took a good look at it. A little girl with blonde hair and a little boy with dark curly hair. The little girl was clutching the little boy's hand, her eyes squeezed shut while the little boy had a huge grin on his face.  
  
*click!*  
  
It was her and Gordo. Ten years old and on the ferris wheel at the county fair. She hadn't wanted to go on the ride. It was so tall, and what if she fell? Couldn't she stay on the ground? 'Please' Gordo had begged. 'Please won't you ride it with me?' He'd looked at her, eyes shining with hope, and she'd just had to say yes. Yes, of course she would ride the ferris wheel. For Gordo.  
  
Lizzie just stared at the picture in her hands, not at all surprised when a second one dropped into her lap. She took a good look at this one. A girl with blonde hair and a boy with dark curly hair. They were standing side-by-side on the steps in front of a house with big, nervous smiles on their faces.  
  
*click!*  
  
It was her and Gordo. Eleven years old and just about to leave for their first day of school. She hadn't wanted to start middle school. The school was so big and she had so many different classes, and what if she failed? Couldn't she stay in elementary school, where it was easy and she knew all of her teachers and she didn't have to worry about scary eighth graders? 'Please' she had begged Gordo. 'Please can't we go together?' She'd looked at him, eyes shining with hope, and he'd just had to say yes. Yes, of course he would go with her on the first day. For Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie carefully set this picture on top of the first one. She looked up at Miranda still sitting at the end of her bed, and on the expanse of bed between them dozens of glossy, colorful pictures with flashes of blonde hair and dark curly hair littered the surface. All of them had her and Gordo. Helping each other, being with each other, playing together. Always, always together. Miranda held the final one in her hands as she stared solemnly at Lizzie, then slowly offered it to her. It trembled gently as Lizzie watched, inching towards her in exquisite slow motion. Finally it was just in front of her, within easy reaching distance. Lizzie carefully took the picture from Miranda's outstretched hand and held it gently. She took a good look at this, this black and white picture, a setting of peace and serenity and complete acceptance and comfort. A girl with hair she knew was blonde, and a boy with dark curly hair. Asleep on a large couch, wrapped up in a blanket. Together. Slight smiles on their faces. One could almost feel the love radiating from this picture.  
  
"Make your decision, Lizzie," Miranda whispered, the first time she'd spoken so far. Lizzie looked up, startled, as tears started to pool in her hazel eyes.  
  
"What?" she whispered tremulously, the tears falling rapidly.  
  
"Make sure you do what's right," Miranda continued. "For you." And with that, Miranda stood up and walked out the door, leaving Lizzie in her room with her pictures and her thoughts. And maybe even her memories.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: I don't have much to say, except please keep reviewing! (lookylookylooky! Two chapters in one night!) Okay, so those are the only two things I have to say.... ;) 


	20. Meet Me At SFSU

Author's Note: Okay people, here's another chapter. Hope you all enjoy! :)  
  
macdeniken: Yes, I did... twice! :) Thanks, I'm glad you're still liking it.  
  
hyuinn: Dear, go *you*! :) Just cuz you're so cute and all... ;) I'm glad you liked the pictures idea. I really have to say that I like that part best out of any other in my story (except for maybe everyone beating the snot out of Kevin :-D)  
  
Purplerks: First off, thank you *so* *much* for the constructive criticism. It's greatly appreciated! :) I can see where you're coming from, but Lizzie used the phrase 'in love', so it would be kinda random if Gordo said 'I don't just love you - I am IN LOVE with you' because Lizzie didn't say 'you love me'. You see? I'm glad that you like that I respond to everyone's reviews. It's just my little way of showing appreciation to everyone, you see. :) So great to hear you like the story... thanks so much for your review!  
  
RainGodess: Wow, thank you! I have no idea how many chapters there will be. We will just see where the wind takes me, eh? :) p.s. Will do... ;)  
  
starwatcher31: I'm so happy that you liked it! They were good chapters to write.... And see, you didn't have to wait long for the next chapter, here it is! :)  
  
amanda: Whew! Good to hear, I'm getting kinda scared of spatulas... :-D See chapter 19 about happy endings. ;) And no problem about responding... like I've said before, it's my little gesture of appreciation to so many people who take the time to review. It means so much!   
  
Donna: Thanks for telling me! :) I'm glad you liked it. And don't worry, I'm sure Lizzie will make a good choice... ;)  
  
Black Knight: I'm glad you like the Miranda bit. :) And Gordo would have to have the patience of Mother Teresa to not get wound up by this point... ;)  
  
Susan: Thanks!  
  
Sabrina Yutsuki: Indeed! I know they were short, but... ::sigh:: It was the best I could do! I'm so glad you liked them... I really liked the photos scene too. :)  
  
clumsy_klutz: Hey, join my club... ;) I'm glad you like it so much, and I hope being left hanging isn't *too* bad.... :)  
  
Baby Bunnie: Thank you very much... :) And yes, a cookie would be lovely. ;) It's so good to know you're enjoying this... thanks for letting me know!  
  
ThatsMe: No, that's *you*. :-D Okay, okay, bad joke. Glad you like it! And I heart reviews, so thank you!  
  
Shayley Rain: Thanks! And yes, you're right... I'll try to keep it up! :)  
  
Bethany: Guess you're just gonna have to see... ;)  
  
Griever-lme: Did you really cry? I didn't want it to be *that* sappy! :) Thanks for your encouragement!  
  
BethanyKatherine: You again? :-D Okay, okay, here's another one for ya... hope you enjoy! :) And I'll check out your story sometime, too.  
  
On with the show!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lizzie awoke slowly, the sudden realization that is was Saturday hitting her like a ton of bricks. Today was her date with Bobby. Today was Gordo's swim meet! Lizzie sat up straight, eyes darting to the clock by her bed. It read 8:04. Bobby had said he would call her at noon. Gordo's event, the last one of the meet, was at one. What to do, what to do? she thought frantically. Calm down, Lizzie, she told herself. She flopped back into her bed again with a sigh. She needed to get more sleep. She hadn't been able to sleep since her fight with Gordo two days ago, just a couple hours every night. It was starting to wear on her. Already, there were purple marks underneath her eyes, and anyone looking at her could tell she was mentally, emotionally, and physically exhausted. This has to stop, she thought to herself. I have to regain my normalcy. I just don't know what to do. I don't know what to do I don't know what to do I don't know what to do... she thought, drifting back to sleep before she knew it.  
  
~*~  
  
Lizzie woke up about two hours later. Almost 10 a.m. With a sigh, she picked up the phone. She'd made her decision. This was going to be a hard phone call, though.... She dialed the number and waited for a ring. She heard the phone pick up.  
  
"Hello?" she heard.  
  
"Hey, it's Lizzie," she said. "Look, I'm not gonna be able to go today." She paused. "I know I said I would, but I can't," she repeated, this time with more force. She paused again, listening. Then, something just seemed to snap. "Then deal with it, okay?" she snapped, and hung up the phone abruptly. She walked to her room. Time to get cute, she thought dryly.  
  
After a shower and half an hour trying to decide what outfit to wear, Lizzie finally stood in front of her mirror, applying a bit of light makeup and pulling her hair up into chopsticks. She glaced at the clock. Almost noon. She'd better hurry so she could get a seat, she thought. She grabbed her keys and left the apartment, getting into her car. She would give him that-- Oh no! Lizzie panicked, searching frantically through her purse. She'd left it inside! She ran back into her apartment and found it right where she'd left it, on top of her dresser. She placed it in her purse and dashed back to her car. She was really gonna have to put the pedal to the metal, she thought to herself....  
  
~*~  
  
Lizzie parked her car in front of SFSU's sports building, trying to steel herself for the upcoming confrontation she would be facing. She sighed and opened her car door, stepping out. Squaring her shoulders, she entered the building, walking through the familiar corridors until she reached the university pool. She opened one of the double doors leading into the seating, and was hit with the smell of chlorine and the strange echoing of an enclosed pool. Shrieking and cheering could be heard resounding through the pool. Lizzie walked up the stairs, looking down the rows and all around for Miranda. She was supposed to be here afterall, Lizzie thought to herself. Aha! She saw Miranda waving at her from the next section over, and scooted through the least-crowded aisle she could find. Finally, she reached Miranda and plopped down with a sigh.  
  
"Wondered what was taking you so long," Miranda said off-handedly, her eyes never leaving the struggling swimmers in the pool below them.  
  
"I had to make my decision," Lizzie murmured, her eyes on the swimmers as well. She took a glance at Miranda's profile and saw a smile on her friend's face. With a smile, Lizzie looked back at the pool and started cheering on the SFSU boys.  
  
~*~  
  
About an hour later, SFSU's team was tied with Los Angeles State University's team and there was only one event left: the 100M butterfly stroke, Gordo's event. Lizzie and Miranda watched as the participants lined up.  
  
"Look!" Miranda whispered, pointing to one of the swimmers near the far end. "That's Gordo!" she said.  
  
"Yeah, I saw," was Lizzie's comment, eyes glued to his figure. She watched as Gordo looked at the bleachers, seeming to search for something. His eyes landed on Miranda, and then on Lizzie, and he jerked a bit in surprise. He stared at Lizzie as she stared back at him. Yes, she thought at him, I'm really here. She smiled a little and waved her hand at him. Gordo nodded at her once, slowly, then shook himself and faced forward once more. Lizzie watched anxiously, clutching Miranda's arm tightly as she heard one of the officials blow his whistle. In one fluid motion, all of the swimmers dived into the pool.  
  
"Come on, Gordo!" Lizzie heard Miranda scream from beside her. Lizzie started cheering, too, she and Miranda becoming hoarse. They watched as Gordo pulled slightly ahead from the rest of the other swimmers as he reached the end of the pool, then started pulling ahead even more as he swam back to the beginning. Lizzie and Miranda were screaming hysterically, whoops and cheers and hollers coming out as they jumped up and down in excitement. Gordo placed first, beating the other participants by a few feet. He heaved himself out of the pool, shaking his head to get the water out of his short hair. Standing at the edge, he waited for the places and times to be announced.  
  
"Third place, Brian Allen of San Francisco State University; second place, Tony Costello of Los Angeles State University; and first place, with a new state record, David Gordon of San Francisco State University." There was a pause from the announcer, waiting for all the cheering to settle down, then, "The winner of this year's SFSU/LASU swim meet is... San Francisco State University!" Loud cheering emanated from the crowds, people standing and clapping. "San Francisco State University would like to thank Los Angeles State University for participating in today's meet, and thank you to all of the fans who came to the meet as well," the announcer finished. People started filing out, as Miranda and Lizzie sat back down on their bench.  
  
"So," Miranda said, the first time she'd opened her mouth since Lizzie's arrival. "You made your decision," she stated, almost making it sound like a question.  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie agreed softly. "I had to do what was right. For me."  
  
Miranda stared at her for a second. "And that is...?" she prompted.  
  
"Kissing the living daylights out of Gordo," Lizzie said, winking at her friend.  
  
"Oooh, girl!" Miranda laughed. "Gonna have the guts to do that?" she asked, more seriously this time.  
  
"Guess we'll see, won't we?" Lizzie answered, being more serious as well.  
  
"Hm," was Miranda's response. "Well," she stood up, brushing off imaginary lint from her pants, "I think it's time for me to get going. So see ya later Lizzie," she said, starting down the stairs. "And I won't wait up for you," Miranda said over her shoulder with a wink and a grin. Lizzie's only response was to roll her eyes. After a few more minutes, the entire pool area had cleared out. With a sigh, Lizzie stood up and started down the stairs, exiting out the same double doors she'd entered. she had to find Gordo....  
  
~*~  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Lizzie was sitting in front of the door to the men's locker room waiting for Gordo. She looked up suddenly as the door opened, and there stood Gordo, just staring at him. He cleared his throat nervously, shifting from foot to foot, not really looking at her.  
  
"Hi," Lizzie said softly, standing up slowly. He looked at her then, and she could see all the pain and hurt and sorrow in his eyes. "Um..." Lizzie's mind raced. She really hadn't planned on what she would say when she saw him, so what should she say? But Gordo saved her, just like always.  
  
"What happened to Bobby?" he asked softly, still looking her in the eyes.  
  
"I told him I couldn't go out with him," she answered him nervously.  
  
"Why?" he asked gently.  
  
"Because..." she trailed off. Then, gathering courage, she said, "Because I had something more important to do. For someone a hell of a lot more important," she finished in a rush. Gordo looked at her, looked at her like he was waiting for her to say something else. "I... uh... I have something for you," Lizzie said softly, feeling nervous again. Gordo just stared at her, still waiting. Lizzie started digging around in her purse, then found what she'd been looking for and carefully removed it. She looked at it for a few moments, then extended her hand. "This," she whispered. Gordo removed it from her hand, holding it carefully and gazing at it. A picture. A picture in black-and-white, showing a girl with hair he knew was blonde, and a boy with dark curly hair. Asleep on a large couch, wrapped up in a blanket. Together. He looked up at Lizzie.  
  
"Where did you get this?" he asked softly.  
  
"Miranda," Lizzie answered, still gazing at him. "She gave it to me, and she said," and here Lizzie took a deep breath, "she said to me 'Make your decision, Lizzie. Make sure you do what's right. For you.'" Lizzie finished, looking at Gordo.  
  
"And?" he asked gently.  
  
"I made my decision," she answered. "I decided I wanted David Zephyr Gordon to love me. Forever," she told him, looking him in the eye.  
  
"And what about you?" he asked, a small smile on his face.  
  
"I decided that Elizabeth Brooke McGuire wanted to love him forever too," she whispered.  
  
"Good," Gordo said, taking a decisive step forward and before Lizzie could say anything else, he was kissing her. And that, Lizzie decided, was just fine. Gordo could do that forever, too. Too soon, it seemed, Gordo pulled away from her. "You do realize I'm not letting you blow this off, right?" he asked, smiling at her.  
  
"Good," Lizzie answered him, smiling too. They were just about to kiss again, when--  
  
"Yo, Gor-don," Kevin called, exiting the men's locker room. Gordo paused, looked at Lizzie, and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey Kevin," Gordo answered coolly. Kevin? Lizzie thought, ears perking up a bit.  
  
"Hey man, gonna introduce me?" he asked, looking Lizzie up and down like a prize. Gordo started getting annoyed, and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, he heard Lizzie speak up.  
  
"Kevin?" Lizzie asked, sounding delighted.  
  
"That's right, baby," Kevin answered in a cocky voice, sidling up next to her.  
  
"I have been wanting to meet you for the longest time," Lizzie gushed. Huh? Gordo thought, doing a double-take. She did realize this was *the* Kevin, right? The one that beat him up? And she was acting happy about meeting this loser?  
  
"Well here I am," Kevin said, ignoring Gordo and sliding between him and Lizzie.  
  
"That is so great," Lizzie said. Wait, Gordo thought. Was that a touch of saccharine sweetness to her tone? "I've been wanting to do something for the longest time?" she said flirtatiously, batting her eyelashes at him.  
  
"What's that, baby?" Kevin asked cockily.  
  
"Could you bend your head down here just a bit?" she asked prettily, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. "You need to be a little closer to me." Kevin leaned down so his face was nearly level with hers. "Now," Lizzie continued, "close your eyes." Kevin closed his eyes. She is *so* gonna kiss me, he thought excitedly. And right in front of that loser Gor-don! And then *I* get the fine piece of ass and he gets the-- exploding pain erupted through his face as Kevin flew back a few feet, landing on the ground. He opened up one eye, glaring up at--Lizzie?!?!  
  
"*THAT*," she screamed, "is for beating up *my* *Gordo*." Then she kicked him in the stomach. "And *that*," she continued, "is for thinking you had a *chance* *in* *hell* with me!" Lizzie grabbed Gordo's arm. "Let's get going," she said to him in a low voice, ushering him down the hallway and away from the groaning Kevin. Gordo kept looking back over his shoulder in amazement.  
  
"How did you *do* that?" he asked, flabbergasted.  
  
"Remember that kickboxing class I took in our senior year...?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Okay, that's it for Chapter 20. I think there will be one more... I dunno. And after that, I don't know if I'll continue the story or not, I'll have to think of where it could go from there. Anyway, please keep reviewing, I love reading them! You guys ROCK! 


	21. TaeBo is so passe!

Author's Note: Okay, so this took an obscenely long amount of time to get out. Please forgive me, and keep the rotten vegetables at bay! Avast! :)  
  
hyuinn: Ohhh... you reviewed again? From the bestest little sister in the whole wide world, that means alot. (go-go picture commando ;) ) And any resemblance to '10 Things I Hate About You' is good, but definitely unintentional. Thanks, hon. :)  
  
Donna: Yay! Yeah, I'm glad I finally got to that part. And I can't say I updated soon, but... er... here's another chapter. :)  
  
BabyBunnie1: Thanks so much! I just love Lizzie and Gordo together. After all, Gordo wuv Lizzie, Lizzie wuv Gordo. :) I'm gonna try to continue this story, we'll see how it goes. If not, I'll try to find inspiration for another story. We will see where the wind takes me. (And really... it *did* take long enough for them to get together.)  
  
ThatsMe: I'm glad you're liking it so much. :) Thanks!  
  
MsJML: Wooh! I love that kind of reaction! :) I know what you mean, it took her long enough indeed! The characters really just lead me where they want, though I try to give them a nudge in the 'right' direction, y'know? Thanks so much!  
  
Purplerks: That's a good idea, and I'll probably implement that when I go through and edit everything (you know, fix the little spelling mistakes or grammatical errors I find, things like that, so don't look for anything major!) :) Thanks for reading and the critique... I really appreciate it! And here's an update, even though it took forever.... :)  
  
BethanyKatherine: hehehe... thanks! And by the way, I've just started reading My Fair Lady and I'm really enjoying it. Haven't put a review yet cuz I'm not finished with it, but make no mistake I will!  
  
amanda: Hey, no problem chica! I love responding to you guys. (I think it gets me more reviews, anyways... hehehe...) Thanks again for reading my story. And I know what you mean... high school can be a killer. I remember when I started. And my little sister just started. Wow, I feel old now... geez.... ;)  
  
I LOVE GORDO: I think you'll have a few dozen people fighting for that name.... :-D And as you can see, I've written more, but it took way too long.... ::sigh:: Ah, well, here it is. Enjoy! :)  
  
DarkMuse2003: That is always an idea, and one I have been playing with. I need a plot to make it interesting, though, so I'm trying to work something out in my head. If I can't think of anything interesting, I'll just end the story with this chapter. I think it's an acceptable ending point, either way. :) And a spatula up the rear? Wooh, you don't mess around, do you? :)  
  
starwatcher31:Thanks! Sorry for the long wait.... :)  
  
cutechica06: Wow, thanks for the high praise! I hope I deserve it, even with the exceedingly sporadic updating. And I will check out your stories, believe you me! :)  
  
RainGoddess: Well, here's another chapter, even though I didn't make it soon.... :) Wow, you've put my story in a binder? I feel all... warm and squishy inside... :)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Kickboxing," Gordo stated, still unbelieving.  
  
"Kickboxing," Lizzie affirmed. "You remember, right?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Shyah, but I didn't know Tae-Bo could teach you that!" Gordo exclaimed. Lizzie opened her mouth to reply, but stopped at a groan from Kevin's almost-comatose figure still lying on the ground. Lizzie and Gordo looked down.  
  
"Erm.... Maaaaybe we should get going," Lizzie suggested sheepishly. Gordo nodded, grabbing her hand as they walked down the hallway away from Kevin, both trying to look casual as they glanced behind themselves every few feet, their walk becoming faster and faster until it broke into a full-fledged run....  
  
~*~  
  
Gordo and Lizzie kept running until they got to the parking lot, diving into Lizzie's car and speeding out of the parking lot.  
  
"Whew," Lizzie breathed. With a smile, she glanced at Gordo and said, "Well, that was exhilarating, wasn't it?"  
  
"You could say that," Gordo mumbled, still out of breath. Lizzie giggled.  
  
"Oh c'mon, it was an adventure!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
"It was kinda nice to see Kevin get his butt kicked," Gordo conceded.  
  
"Kinda?" Lizzie asked, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"Really nice, then," Gordo said with a grin.  
  
"Oh good," Lizzie said. "It was all for you anyway." Gordo smiled even wider.  
  
"That's nice," he said softly, taking her hand as they continued driving. Lizzie glanced over and smiled back, making Gordo's heart thump a little faster. As they continued driving, Gordo mused that for once in his life, he really felt like he didn't have to hold anything back around Lizzie. Maybe that was the nicest thing of all.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I think this chapter was incredibly lame but I've kept you guys waiting for too long not to give a satisfying conclusion. Now, I might continue this story, and it really isn't a 'maybe' due to lack of support, it's a 'maybe' due to I-don't-know-how-to-continue-this-and-keep-it-interesting. So. Again, sorry for the lameness, but here it is. Hope you enjoy! :) 


End file.
